Flashing Blue and Red
by mewwwew
Summary: "Someday you'll find a person who thinks your eyes are beautiful..." I held my mother's hand until her last breath.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Homestuck fanfiction. SolKat is my otp, but expect mentions of other pairs. **

**I don't own anything but the story and some original characters. Enjoy!**

**Humanstuck. :D**

* * *

I was walking through the streets with my usual attire on. Black hoodie with a Gemini symbol on it, red scarf, my jeans and a pair of black old converse.

"Fuck!" I cursed silently. I never expected it to be this cold. I should have worn something inside my hoodie. Like some sweater or shit. I found myself shivering to the slightest touch of wind. Since when did I-the fucking magnificent- Sollux Captor, become this vulnerable to cold? How annoying. I feel like an as-

"Ow!" I heard a small squeal beneath me. I looked down and found a small girl cupping her head. I must've bumped into her. She's about six or seven. I don't really care, but I still apologised, of course.

"Sorry... Uhhh" I reached her arms and helped her stand up.

"It's okay!" She grinned. "Can I ask you something mister?" Her face filled with curiosity. I raised a brow for a second then nodded. "It's past seven pm, and you're still wearing those blue and red sunglasses. why?"

I was strucked. I opened my mouth but it closed on its own. Luckily though, her mother picked her up saying she's been looking for her everywhere. She then looked at me and gave an apology before walking away.

Why do I wear this glasses you say?

_ I'm heterochromic. _

It's some sort of shit I don't even plan on researching about. The doctor told us, me and my mother, that I am experiencing complete heterochromia in which my other pupil is blue and the other is red. It's caused by lack of melanin or whatever. I forgot.

It's pretty funny cause it freaks people out. But sometimes, it freaks them out too much to the point where I got bullied back in grade school, someone rarely talks to me and people keeping distance from me. Hey, it's not like my eyes would eat the ever living shit out of you.

People are like that. If you're different, you're always wrong. You're always... Unaccepted. I know a lot of popular icons with heterochromia, but theirs isn't as obvious as mine. Hazel and brown is the common combination. There is a woman in Russia with half heterochromia... green to blue iris. But it wasn't obvious. I wonder why mine had been so goddamn obvious? I laughed as I walked through the streets. Muffling beneath my scarf and keeping my hands to my pocket.

Blue and red? Seriously? What combination is that?

I shook off every thought about my eye condition and grabbed the door keys from my pocket.

I live in a two-storey apartment with two roommates. One being that foul mouthed, messy haired, height lacking prick and the other being the rapping guy with a shaved hair on both sides. Heh. I grinned at the fact that we three have something in common... Hair problems. Mine sticks out too much at the sides.

I opened the door and, as always, was greeted by empty bags of chips thrown around the living room and my other roommate watching some romcoms. I never knew how he dealt with those kinds of movies. It's all lovey dovey and.. Uh. Gross.

"Good evening fucker. Did you bring anything for me?" He looked pass his shoulders and gave me a glare.

"No Kk. Why would I? I bent down to pick the pieces of trash. These guys never learned how to clean. God. It's annoying. I feel like I'm raising eight year old kids. Why? Well, lemme tell you.

I do the cleaning.

I do the cooking.

I wake them up, because they sleep like twelve to sixteen hours a day.

I am the one who is working for their asses.

Karkat's in college. Despite his height, which is incredibly short, he's 19. His studies are funded by his parents. But every appliance in this apartment is paid by me. How goddamn awesome.

Tavros, the rapping guy, is also in college. He's 20. Pretty short but not really much. He's a bit responsible unlike Kk. But whenever he brings his boyfriend here, the room just... **Explodes.**

Sometimes I regret living with them, but they entertain me. Kk seems to like gaming as much as I do, so we play every once in a while. Tavros, being a senior, helps Kk with school works and I dunno... he just gives this peaceful feeling though he's a little asshole. He's kinda used as a messenger sometimes. Kk and I both have short tempers. His is worse though. Whenever we would fight, we use Tav as some sort of communication.

_But I still hate them. Two fucking wimps. Can't even wake up on time_.

"Sollux! Hey you fucker. Listen! " I blinked my eyes. "Jesus. You doze off While talking to me."

"No I did not"

"You did, you ass." he groaned and signaled me to come near.

"What?" I asked without moving from my place.

"Throw that trash and get your 3D eyes here." he started teasing me that about a year ago. After my lisp had gone, he didn't know what to call me anymore. He didn't want 'Sollux' because I had like, three or four names for him.

"What're we gonna do? Make out on the couch?" I grinned. And no. I don't like him. It was a tease.

"God fucking dammit. Just throw that shit." He crossed his arms. Face slightly turning pink.

"Okay okay." I scratched the back of my neck while searching for the trash bin. After throwing the trashes, I returned to Karkat. "Now what?" I sat beside him.

He turned the television off and grabbed something from a paper bag.

"Look what I got. You wimpdick!" He brought out a small rectangular case and shoved it to my face "Assassin's fucking Creed 3"

My eyes were wide open. We've been excited ever since the game's release, but I'm short on budget and he won't even use his money for it. He says because the Xbox is mine, I should buy the games. Meh. Whatever. "So you bought it with your own money?" I asked

"I had to save money for a week just because of this game, dumbass!"

"Hah. Really amazing. Tell me how hard that is when you started paying for electricity."

He groaned, then glared at me. "At least be proud or happy or shit." His face turning pink again.

I smiled at him. "Fine. Honestly, I was a bit happy you bought something you like without bugging me." I wasn't lying.

Since it's saturday tomorrow and I have an afternoon shift, I decide to join him. We played the night through. It was nothing but two boys fighting over the controller. He kinda sucks at stealth games so I always ended getting the 100% synchronization for him because he flips every shit if he fails or gets 50% sync.

We didn't mind the time. For all I know, it was midnight and it was raining. _Hard_

"Where's Tav anyway?" I asked while running my fingers along the controller's buttons. Heck, as a gamer, I'd say mashing the controller is better than pounding some bitches in the ass.

"It says press 'A' fucker!" He shouted. We were fighting a bear and it was annoying

"Kk you didn't answer my question" I imidiately pressed the required button.

"Press 'Y'! Press 'Y'! And Tav's at Gamzee's. Some rapping bonding. I dunno. I bet Tav's getting laid by now anyway."

I laughed at his statment. It's true. Gamzee Makara's a junkie. He'd touch Tavros whenever he can. But as I heard from Tav, Gamzee's a little shy about his feelings and he can only express them during sex.

Weird. I don't understand lovers.

I gazed back at Kk while the game is having a cutscene. His eyes glued to the monitor while my eyes glued to him. This man had been my best friend for as long as I know. But I don't really understand our friendship. We fight often. Throw curses at each other. But we always did crazy shit together. Even though he's the grumpiest prick ever.

"What?" He gave me a confused look.

"Nothing." I felt a bit embarrassed about getting caught staring at him. "You go play. I'm sleepy" I gave him the controller and went upstairs after saying Good Night.

I changed to some comfortable clothes and let myself completely fall on the bed. The ruffling of sheets filled the quiet room... I was staring at the ceiling...

My eyes were getting heavy... I was about to close them and have some good night sleep until there was a loud boom and the power lines went off.

"The game fucking autosaves" I grunted. I am not going through the same hard missions again. Dammit.

There was a loud sound again. This time coming from downstairs.

"Kk!" I quickly get up and rushed to the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wrote this on TA's perspective because I find it hard to be the narrator. **

**Sorry for a glubload of swearings. Hahahaha. Kinda felt natural for me. **

**I don't know how long this will go, but I hope I can continue it even I'm pretty busy. :) **

**ChApTeR tWo Is CoMiNg JuSt WaIt! :o) hOnK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Chapter two here. Haha**

* * *

I rushed through the door.

"Sollux! Dammit!" I heard him call "I can't see anything. Fuck. COME DOWN HERE! Sollux!"

Well, as far as I'm concerned, he isn't scared of this storm shit, but still I grabbed my phone and used it for light then I searched for him, careful not to stumble down.

"Fuck Sollux. Would you hurry up? I know you're out of your room. God-" bright streaks of light illuminated the sky, then distractive sounds of nature followed. He was silenced. "Damn you, you fucking thunder. I'm talking!"

I chuckled. Is this guy even real? I bet he'd go on a fist fight with a thunder alright.

"Sollux answe-"

"You don't need to call me every second. What the hell happened anyway?" I found him sitting on the floor, holding his knee. It seemed like he hurt himself.

"The power lines went off while I was playing then I tried to run to the bedroom only to end up getting fucked in my knee." He groaned.

"What normal soul would run in a dark room with furnitures and stuff? Wow. You're such an idiot." I sat beside him and placed my phone on the side. There is a drawer beside us. I suddenly remembered I kept some flashlights there.

"I was startled. Anyway, it doesn't really hurt. I'm just too lazy to stand up" He rested his back on the cabinet beside him.

"I'm going upstairs." I told him. Let's say I was pretty annoyed.

"No wait! I-" he cut his own words. I raised a brow.

"Kk, I rushed down to see you because god knows what happened to you. I thought you broke a spine or something. Then... Ugh. Go to sleep. It's almost four am." Remembering his last words, I turned back to him. "And you what?"

"It's nothing you fucker. I'm sleeping!" He stomped his way pass me without even looking and went upstairs. I heard the slamming of the door. Usually when he slams the door, he locks it afterwards...

Well, Tav's lucky he's in a bed with Gamzee while I am sleeping on a couch. _Cold_.

(O: ... :O)

I woke up to the sound of 'Eliza, I love you.' and some 'No, Gil, I love you more'.

My eyes darted to the television. It was some romdram and I knew who was watching it. I saw Karkat sitting on the floor with his eyes focused on the show. I also noticed I'm laying my head on a comfortable pillow and a blanket spread on my body.

"Hey" I greeted.

"Morning." He replied without removing his gaze on the show.

"Did you bring this blanket and pillow for me?"

"No. the ghost did, fucker."

"I'm asking nicely. Geez. It's too early for a quarrel"

"It's two pm, dickhead. Get your lazy ass off the couch and let me sit."

"Now you're calling me lazy?" I growled. "You wouldn't even be able to watch those romantic shit of yours if it wasn't for me."

He glared at me. "Shut the fuck up."

"No you shut up." I ran a hand on my hair. "Why are you so angry anyway? Is it about last night? What happened last night? God, Kk."

"I'm always angry!"

"No." I stood up "This is different"

I saw him twitch a bit. He was surprised. I guess I went a bit off.

"This is going nowhere. I'm taking a bath."

I went to the bath room and took my clothes off.

Cold water running through my body. I always loved taking a cold shower... It feels fresh and smooth.

After drying myself, I went out of the bathroom and put my uniform on. I worked as a waiter in a restaurant nearby. It's thirty minutes by feet and probably ten minutes by vehicle. The pay was enough. _Exact. _It wasn't bad, though there is no room for leisure. The money I earned from that job supports this apartment and only that. If I want to buy something new, I need to save. But still, I can't quit and find a new job because the people, my co workers, are pretty neat. The restaurant itself is wonderful.

I went downstairs and cooked some food for myself...

"Kk, have you eaten yet?"

"No"

Okay. I mean, food for us.

"You're helpless. Can't even cook for your own." I sighed.

"Well, sorry for that, shitass" he pouted. I was pretty surprised about the pout. He's obviously hungry.

After cooking, I served the food and ate. I also asked him to eat but he just grabbed a plate and went back to the living room.

It was almost three pm. I got work by four. God. I need to hurry up. I brushed my teeth and grabbed everything else I needed.

"Kk, I'm going. If Tav comes home, tell him there's food on the table."

He nodded.

I decided not to disturb him anymore. What's with that movie anyway? Can't even miss a single scene.

I walked to the bus station and waited patiently. There's no bus arriving. Nothing. It's almost twenty minutes. I'll be late for sure.

Thirty five minutes

Forty minutes

...

Finally! It arrived.

There were few passengers, probably ten. Some of them looking at my face, my glasses, while I was walking through the isle. I sat in the back. I don't like those looks. I don't want the attention they're giving me. It's annoying. I looked through the window. I wonder how it'll feel if I'M normal. Not needing to wear this glasses. Not having these eyes. My thoughts were blown away after the halt of the bus. I noticed the restaurant I work at so I rushed down.

The sound of chattering filled the restaurant. I was greeted by my co worker.

"Hey. You're late again"

"Sorry. Had some problem sleeping last night."

She's Terezi. She's almost the same age as me. Her hair flowing until her shoulders. She's... hyper. I dunno how to describe her. She's crazy. I guess.

"Problem sleeping? I bet you just played some games last night. Here's your apron anyway." She threw them at me and I caught them. Damn I was awesome. But she was right. I did play some games last night.

But how do you expect me to sleep on a fucking cold as hell couch. Wait. Hell isn't cold. Whatever. I groaned. I'm probably a bit tired.

After a few hours of work, I'm starting to feel a little bit worn out. We had more customers today. I don't even know why.

I was following orders up for some impatient customer. Serving plates here and there. It was exhausting.

This day sucks big time.

...

That's what I thought.

The door creaked. A girl in blue and yellow dress walked in. She had long soil brown locks that flows perfectly to her back.

_Damn she was gorgeous._

(O: ... :O)

There was a knock at the door. The short guy stood up lazily and opened it. He was expecting it to be the other man and he was right.

"Hey, how did it go with your clown boyfriend?"

"Shut up. He's not a clown" he looked around "Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

Karkat growled. "He's not my boyfriend." Then he glared. "He's at work."

"I always thought you two were together."

"At least we don't have sex like every fucking time we meet."

"So you're together?"

It annoyed him more. "Fucking hell we are not. Oh I bet Gamzee raps to you whenever you two do it"

"Wow. How did this lead to our sex life?"

"Whatever. There's food on the table. Don't annoy me."

Tavros smiled. He knew. He knew that if it was Sollux, Karkat wouldn't stop arguing. It was always Sollux who stopped first. Of course, Nitram is always happy to help love problems.

_But Sollux is straight. _

He read Karkat's diary before. Well, accidentally read some parts because the guy left it open. It flashed back while he was eating. Half of the diary contained nothing but rants about Sollux.

_Sollux is a jackass._

_I hate that goddamn fucker Sollux._

_Sollux Captor is a shit head._

_blah blah blah._

But what caught Tavros most was this one entry. It was one of the few entries that doesn't have Sollux on it.

January 29, 2011. Twenty year old Sollux went back to his apartment. Drunk. It bothered the two. He won't tell them what his problem was. But above the two, Karkat was the one who was worried like Sollux was about to die, as Tavros would refer to it. He left them alone and fortunately, Karkat was able to talk to the Heterochromic guy properly. It was a break up. She cheated. Sollux was depressed because all those three years with her vanished with the wind. He was even planning to propose on their fourth anniversary...

Karkat gave the man a tight hug. His face turning red and hot but he didn't mind it.

Sollux won't speak after telling his problem. He didn't say a word anymore. Just full of sobbing. The Cancer didn't mind if his shirt was wet as fuck. He never saw Sollux like this even if they were friends for years. For more the one could remember.

He never expected him to cry like this.

Usually the guy was just like a stick with a face. Emotionless.

Days after, Tavros found a small notebook opened. He peeked and saw this entry.

_January 30, 2011._

_Goddamn fucking woman. I hope she burns in hell. FUCKING BITCH. WHORE. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU MORE THAN HE LOVES HIMSELF. FUCK. AT LEAST HAVE SOME FUCKING LEGITIMATE REASON. OH MY FUCKING GOD_.

It surprised Tavros.

It was obviously about Sollux.

He tried asking Karkat about his feelings for the man, but they always ended up talking, arguing about his and Gamzee's relationship.

More proof, he never saw Karkat with any woman.

Tav teased Karkat before about being sex buddies or such because he seemed to be so interested in his sex life with Gamzee. Instead of receiving a flushed face, he received a smack in the face. It wasn't that hard, but he knew the shorter guy was angry as fuck.

Things would be different when Sollux would tease him though.

There would always be red scattered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I thought I'm busy but I have been procrastinating since I don't know when. Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guys, I wanted to lessen the cursings at the previous chapter but I can't :O(**

* * *

"Fix your jaws, boy." I felt Terezi's hand creeping on my chin, pushing it lightly. "Damn, she's pretty right?"

I nodded. The woman looked familiar though. Ah! Something snapped inside me.

"Hey, GC, isn't that..." I pulled her closely and whispered to her ear.

I can't remember when it started but I am fond of calling her by her screen name which is GC, meaning gallowsCalibrator. Don't get me wrong. Terezi's a cool name.

She blinked her eyes for a couple of times. "Oh my. Fuck yeah!"

She ran towards the other woman and gave her a big hug. It startled her greatly.

"Oh my gooooood!" Terezi broke the hug and cupped the other's face. "It is you! How long has it been? Ten years or so? Look how you've become a real beauty!"

"Excuse me?" She answered. Terezi was pretty embarrassed, but she continued.

"You don't remember me? Us? Sollux and I?" Her brows narrowed as she pointed her index finger to me then to herself.

The other woman's eyes widened. Then she squealed and smiled.

"Terezi? Oh my. I'm sorry, I almost didn't recognize you without your glasses. Not to mention your hair was longer when we parted." She gave her a hug, her chin resting on her shoulder. She spotted me and gave me a big smile. "Sollux!"

Breaking the hug, she ran towards me and pouted. I grinned knowing the reason behind the curling of her lips

"Why the pout.?" I crossed my arms and asked.

"When we were kids, you're so short. You stood until my mouth or chin or somefin*. How come you're so tall now?" Just as I thought. It was Terezi's reaction too when she met me after a long time.

Oh. And she's still into fish puns.

"I'm a man."

"Whatever."

She wasn't lying. When I was in grade school, Kk was taller than me for a few inches. Then some magical shit happened during High school. I don't even know what. But I liked the fact that it pissed Kk to the bones.

Oh yeah, she was Feferi Peixes. She was one of my female friends, probably a love interest too. The four of us were close. Me, Kk, GC and her. But she needed to move due to her father's job and we haven't met her eversince. We only contacted her through pesterchum.

She gave me a sweet hug and smiled gently at me.

There it is again. The need in my blood. I wanted that smile to be mine...

_But I'm scared_

It has been more than a year since I caught the bitch, my ex, cheating on me. Eversince that incident, I never planned on entering a relationship with anyone again. I spent my days working, playing games and 'raising' the two pricks.

Karkat hated it when I drown myself in alcohol.

I stopped my vices after we fought. He was shouting at me. Scolding me in every way possible. I got too fucking pissed because he almost sounded like a cackling mother so I went out and spent some nights on my brother's house.

I returned after a day or two. I found Karkat with Terezi. He looked like he just finished crying. His eyes were swollen. Red.

Every feeling of regret crawled up-

"So why are you here anyway?" Thank god she asked, my thoughts were blown away.

She sat down on a round table and crossed her legs. I looked away.

Damn. It was beautiful.

"I'm staying here for a week" she rested her chin on her palm. "Oh yeah, I want you guys to meet someo-" Her phone rang. She quickly opened her bag, finding the phone then answering the call.

"Yes, hello?"

"I'm in a restaurant near our hotel"

"Yeah."

"I see. Alright."

She smiled and slid her phone to her bag again. "Sorry guys, need to go."

"Wow. That's fast." I frowned.

"Urgent call. And besides, we can't keep chatting here. You have customers to serve." she giggled. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." She walked towards the door and waved at us before exiting.

I sighed.

"Don't worry Sollux, I'm sure she likes you" she patted my soulders.

I glared at her. "What the ever fuck are you talking about?"

She grinned. "You obviously like her unless you're in love with that roommate of yours."

"Don't include Kk here."

"Why?" She looked back at me then she grinned. "You have two roommates, lover boy."

I just shrugged. I didn't really know why I said that.

She laughed. "Do you-"

"God, Terezi, don't mention it. I'm not in love with Kk. He's just my best friend."

"Whatever you say. I didn't even mention anything."

I rolled my eyes.

With that, we both went back to our job and started serving those impatient pricks again.

Time passed by quickly and the dark sky was filled with sparkling dust. Good, my shift was about to end. I can finally go home and have some rest. Today was a mess, but there were some good things that made me happy though. I smiled, not minding if I looked like some creepy guy or not.

Finally, it's time to go.

I removed the apron and bid goodbye to my co-workers.

Before leaving, I moved over to Terezi.

"Hey, you coming home yet? It's kinda lonely to walk alone." I placed the weight of my head on my palm.

"Naaah. I want a new phone because my current one already looks like garbage. But I'm short on money so I need to work over time." She rubbed her temples and made some stretching.

"Girls do for luxury huh?"

"I just want a new, nice looking phone Sollux. Not some expensive, popular branded shit."

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm going. Bye" I turned around and walked to the backdoor.

"Take care man."

(O: ... :O)

"Still watching that Romcom?"

"Shut up."

"Karkat, I think it's time you let me watch something else."

"Tavros, I think it's time you know that there's a fucking television upstairs."

"It's not working" he shrugged while munching the bread on his hand.

"Then deal with it."

Annoyed, but not desperate, Tavros sat on the couch and decided to join Karkat.

"How do you deal with these kind of movies? The lines are cheap and corny"

"Really huh?" He glared. "Tell me how awesome your and Gamzee's raps are."

"Shut up. I don't want this converstation to lead to our sex life again."

"I'm not even talking about sex. Dickhead." He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever yo."

"Don't start."

"Don't start what?"

"Rapping. Don't even dare"

Tavros smirked and cleaned his throat.

Horror filled Karkat's eyes and he covered his ears, cursing loudly.

"E-ehem. An ea-"

Luckily, before he can start rapping, someone barged in. It was me. Of course.

I was glad I wasn't greeted by shitloads of trashes. I smiled in comfort. But before I could even move, Kk ran towards me and clinged to my shirt. "Thank you for fucking going home at the right time."

I raised a brow and locked my gaze at Karkat's deep brown eyes. "Why? What's the problem? And stop clinging onto me like a baby."

I saw him turn pink. He shook his head and stomped his way through the couch. I placed a 'what did you do?' glare on Tav. He just grinned and went back to his room.

Karkat was sitting on the couch with his legs on his chest. I smiled weakly.

"Here" I raised the paper bag I'm holding.

"What's that?". He looked at it and I noticed his eyes shone in excitement. "Oh my god. Give them to me." He stood up and run towards me like a child running towards his dad. I raised my hand higher. "Fuck Sollux, don't you dare play with me. I want those." He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at me. He was trying to reach it. Stretching his arms as high as he can. He growled.

"You want it?" I teased.

"Fuck you!"

"Kiss me"

He stopped. He was silent. His face painted with red.

I snapped.

"I'm sorry." I brought the paper bag down and grabbed the ice cream tub inside it. "I shouldn't have pulled that cheap joke." I chuckled nervously and handed him the cold dessert.

He kicked me on the knee after getting the ice cream from my hand.

"Ow! What was that for?" I raised my knees and caressed it slightly.

"Shut the fuck up Sollux. You suck!." He jolted back to the couch and let his body fall on it completely.

I turned back and placed my hands on my mouth... god. I feel hot. I feel so fucking flushed. I looked at him again only to see him eating it with delight. His round cheeks. His eyes... Even the way he sat on the couch.

I don't want to sound like a creep, but I like watching Karkat do his thing. Ever since we became this close, he... he just...keeps on getting my attention. I like his foul mouth. I like brushing his soft messy hair. I like it when he's delighted. I like his short height. When we're playing games, I just like staring at him...

I spread my fingers to cover not only my mouth but my whole face. I couldn't let him see me like this... it'll be so embarrassing. Now what. I'm acting like a romcom character. Urgh. At the same time, I can't move my feet to walk away.

Karkat is just too...

**_"Damn you're adorable."_**

Fuck. I didn't mean to say it that loud.

* * *

**Hi again. I tried to make each chapter long but I can't. hahaha.**

**anyhoo, that thing with feferi was a fish pun**

**'someFIN' haha get it? God I'm so stupid.**

**nevermind. Haha.**

**...edit...**

**Guys, I do apologise for not updating yesterday. Our internet's being a little bitchy. I'll try to update ASAP. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeey guuuuuys. Sorry for the delay. Besides, internet problems it's our exam too. I had to pass a lot of drawings which really took hours to do... in fact I didn't sleep for two nights and only had naps for short hours. God. It was hard D: But now, I'm recharged and ready to continue this thing. Hope our internet cooperates. Hahaha.**

**By the way, as I've said before, there'll be mentions of other pairs. One of whom is obviously GamTav which is my second favorite. Heeheehee. :o)**

**I have reviewed some stuffs about the characters by re-reading some pages in homestuck and Sollux does curse quite a lot. :)**

* * *

The sound of the spoon clinking against the floor filled the quiet room. Karkat looked at me with eyebrows narrowed and eyes full of confusion. His face was also slightly touched by that pink color

"What did you say?"

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Uhhh... Wh...no...ing..."

"You shitsponge. I can't hear your mumbling." He glared at me.

"Jeez, KK. I said it's nothing!" I rolled my eyes and ran to my room. Damn, that was uncool. But I'm pretty sure my face was glowing like red hot chili, which is more uncool. I slammed the door and sat on my bed. Knees curled up and my blue and red eyes staring at the wall.

"What the fuck came out your mouth Sollux?" I asked myself. "You're adorable. What's that? Kk isn't some adorable girl... Well, he is adorable. Damn. I can't believe boys can be that cute. " I closed my eyes and filled my brain with my grumpy bestfriend.

Ugh.

"His height, the way his brown eyes shine, his messy hair, his attitude, his small body, the nape of his neck..." This is getting a bit far, but for some stupid reasons, I didn't stop. "...his soft and smooth skin... " I made a low buzzing sound and opened my eyes. I stood up, slapping my forehead because of those thoughts. "There's no way I'm in love with him. It's just lust." I walked to the door but then slammed it close again because something felt weird. And I was fucking right. It was there. It was obvious.

There was a... _boner_

Goddamn you, you stupid dick. Oh my god. Thank goodness I'm at my room.

Well, shit needs to be taken care of.

No! I am not fixing it by thinking about Karkat. That's too stupid. But nothing comes into my mind except him. This is really getting onto my nerves. Now I am divided between taking care of this or staying at my room until it has calmed.

...

...

...

Fuck this shit.

I sat on the floor, my back leaning on the wall then I unbuttoned my pants, freeing the hard shaft covered in pre cum. I stroked it for a couple of times then pressed the tip with my thumb. Crap, I was wet. I threw my head back and made sounds I don't even want to hear. But I did it. They came out of my mouth. Those deep moans. Those sounds of pleasure.

As guilty as I am, images of my bestfriend were on my mind. I couldn't avoid it. His face was the only thing my mind can generate.

I continued running my hand around it. Massaging my balls... Harder and faster until I finally felt something was about to come out.

Just a few more hard strokes... It's almost there... It's alm-

GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!

My phone rang and began annoying the shit out of me. I let the first call pass but then it rang again. Ignoring my almost coming dick, I stood up and pulled my pants up. The boner was half gone too. Geez. The phone was still ringing. I picked it up and looked at who the caller was. It was my brother...

"Hey. I applaud you for calling at the worst time possible. You shithead."

"Whoa man. Did I interrupt some quality time?" He chuckled.

"Yeah damn right, you did." I rolled my eyes and I would definitely glare at him but I can't because, well duh, he's just calling me through this fucking gadget. "This better be important, Mituna."

"I dunno Sol, but I just want to tell you that we really miss you and.. umm..."

"Spill it."

"Well, dad wants to visit you." My eyes widened. If it's my dad, then I couldn't possibly disagree.

I sighed.

"I see. When will he be coming?"

"Correction, 'when will WE be coming'?"

"Okay. I don't care if you're coming with him, just tell me when. I'm sleepy."

"Next week."

"Alright. Bye-"

"Wait, Sollux... Ummm"

"Oh my fucking god Mituna, what more do you need to say?"

"Is that how you talk to your older brother?! I just wanted to say good night! Damn. Good night and good bye! See you next week, brother!"

The beep rang through my ear.

Yep, that's how we are. We just shout then walk out or hang up.

After that call with my brother, I found myself, well... my boner, completely gone. I guess I can sleep even if I'm irritated by the fact that I wasn't able to release myself. Yet, it was better because I didn't have to clean. But then again I was annoyed and thoughts of Karkat won't come into my mind anymore without me feeling bad.

I slept the damn thing away. It was a lot more okay this way. It'll be gone the next day.

(o: ... :o)

The light from the television luminated a small portion of the room. Karkat was sitting on the couch in his common position. Knees curled up and all his soul staring at the television.

The creaking sound of the door crept through his ears. "Tavros?" He called.

"Uhhh.. Yeah. Sup man." He raised his hand and sat beside the other guy.

"Ummm... Can I ask you something?" Karkat narrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"I'm always open." A small smile formed on the corner of his lips. It was the first time Karkat asked him nicely and this is surely a valuable conversation.

"W... Well... shit. You see, Sollux... He... Called me.. err... Adorable... I think." His face was more red than ever.

"What do you want me to do then?" Accidentally, the man kinda sounded a bit rude, but he did not intend to. Karkat glared at him.

"Nothing. I just wanna know what the flying fucking kittens was that"

"I dunno man. Uhhh, well..." Tavros sighed. "I don't want to get your hopes high, but don't take it seriously... I mean, it could mean a lot of things. You know Sollux, he likes pulling a lot of cheap jokes or puns... So yeah. Sorry, I can't really answer you." He looked down. His eyes were half lidded.

"It's alright. We're still best friends tomorrow and the next day, and the next day and all that shit. I know confessing to him won't do any good. He likes beautiful girls, not some foul mouthed, height lacking, tiny crap like me." It was hard to say, but he did. Karkat shut his eyes and hugged the pillow tightly as he bowed his head on it. "I know that shitsponge won't like me."

Tavros was surprised. His mouth was slightly opened and was looking for words. He knew the guy likes Sollux, but he never knew he felt that way... that hopeless.

"Don't... you fucking dare... tell... anyone. Not even that ...honking clown lover of yours." His tone was slightly breaking. His shoulders were shaking and fists were clenched tighter. Yet, he didn't raise his head. Not even an inch.

"Hey dude, are you crying?" He reached his hand and patted Karkat's shoulder.

"No I'm not."

"You are. Oh my god. Stop being a pussy, uhh. I mean..."

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"You-"

"Just leave. I said I'm okay."

Tavros shrugged and did what was said. He went back to his room directly and turned off for the night. It was pretty late anyway... He'll deal with Karkat tomorrow.

Morning came quickly. I woke up pretty early and as expected, the two were still asleep. The happenings yesterday still bugged me but I decided to ignore it and prepared some breakfast instead.

While walking through the living room, something hit the corners of my eyes.

Karkat was sleeping on the couch.

I groaned.

What was he thinking? He was shaking from the cold. His eye bags were darker than before. Did he spend too much time watching those romcoms again? I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "I better get you a blanket. You dipshit." And so I did. I went back upstairs and grabbed my blanket.

Karkat and I shared the same room, by the way. I shared my room with Tav at first but then the sex thingy with Gamzee kinda annoyed me so he needed to exchange rooms with the other. I mean, seriously... I always sleep in the living room before because they would always lock the door and start fucking like the world is ending tomorrow and shit.

So back from digression. I grabbed this adorable- shit- this guy a blanket and threw it on his body.

And oh my god, he's cute. But not that cute. He looks too innocent. I like his raging mode better... It's cuter- Wait. What?! What the hell am I saying? I shook my head and went to the kitchen.

As soon as I finished cooking, I sat down and ate. Then, as always, if you're alone doing some quiet stuff, all shit comes into your mind.

Hey Sollux, remember what you did last night?

I sure did, Sollux. I sure did. Dammit. The discontinued masturbating of Sollux Captor, courtesy of Mituna Captor. I grunted in anger. I was still annoyed. I was almost finished taking care of that stupid bulge then... Uuuuugh.

I heard some groans and ruffling of sheets. He's probably dreaming or something. I couldn't care less... But then "Why not take your chances?" I told myself and gazed at him. "He's asleep." I felt myself making my way towards him. No. No. No. No. No.

I started tracing his jawline then sliding my fingers on his lips. Oh it was soft... very different from the words coming out from it.

"Sollux? Uhhh. Hey. Good morning dude." Shit. I turned around and saw Tavros standing by the stairs.

"Yeah. Good morning." I greeted with a rather menacing smile. "Food's on the table." I walked pass him and went back to my room. I really felt irritated, but later on, I realised how thankful I am because he came. I won't be able to hold back if he hadn't.

_It's just lust._

My phone rang again. This time, it was a text message from Terezi. It was just today's schedule.

gallowsCalibrator [gC] began pestering twinArmageddons [tA]

GC: H3Y SOLLUX, M33T UP BY 4 PM 4T TH3 COFF33 SHOP B3S1D3 TH3 OLD L1BR4RY.

GC: YOU KNOW WH3R3 TH4T 1S SO 1 WON'T B3 T3LL1NG MUCH.

GC: YOUR CRUSH 1S COM1NG BY TH3 W4Y.

GC: H4H4H4H4H4!

GC: BUT S3R1OUSLY, COM3 TH3R3 OK4Y?

TA: ye2, II wiil. You don't need to to remiind me again. II wouldn't mii22 iit.

GC: :]

gallowsCalibrator [gC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [tA]

I placed my phone on the table and rested my head on the wall.

I almost forgot about her. I like her. Like as in like, not this thing I'm feeling about Karkat. Yeah. I'm pretty sure... I guess...

* * *

**Whoooooo. Hahaha. The masturbating scene though. I can't. Asdfghklj. Sollux is like my mega crush or whatever you call that and I just can't handle the image of him masturbating with kk on his mind, ,slala,ldllsmkjdkdo. **

**By the way guys, as I re read homestuck, I scared the shit out of myself again. Well, da gamzee stuff motherfuckers. I didn't turn off the lights last night because I was scared as fuck. I'm so weak. But the honkings really shit me out. **

**Gamz is my second favorite, and he's here. The next chapter was kinda finished via my mind and I was planning to have some Gamzee action in it.. :o)... So please wait and as always, thank you for reading.**

**oh yeah, I used pesterlog cause it's humnstuuuuuck. :3**

**sorry for the long note, this is definitely the last note that is as long as eridan's dick. Lol. Okay. Hahahahaha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wzoooooooooowowowowoosooo. Hey guys.**

**I found out, or realised, that canon!Sollux actually swears more than karkat. Kk's just a grumpy troll. O_0 . Well, I really want them, the characters here, to stay like canon... Even a bit. That's why I've been analyzing shits about them. Hahaha.**

**Anyhoo, here it is!**

* * *

I went down after preparing myself a bit. I saw Karkat playing with my xbox. At least he's not watching some romcoms or romdrams.

The other guy doesn't seem to be around though.

"Kk, where's Tav?" I asked as I parted the curtains and was greeted by a bright ray of sunlight. A big yawn escaped my mouth.

"He went out to buy some school materials whatsoever." He answered, not taking his sight away from the television while his fingers mashed random buttons. I rolled my eyes.

"That's not how you play it."

"See if I care."

I crossed my arms on my chest. "The man's doing homeworks Huh? I should buy him a _reward_ or something." A little smirked crept on my lips as I saw him slightly widen his eyes.

"You're stupid."

"What?"

"I don't care about your shitty rewards, Sollux. I don't care about assignments. I'm smart enough to pass those subjects without it." He turned around and stuck his tongue out.

Oh, alright. You're really testing me, Karkat.

"Ice cream. Candy and strawberry flavored." I leaned on the wall and grabbed my wallet, making sure he sees it. "Still not doing homeworks?"

He groaned, saved the game and turned the console off. He then glared at me with lips curled inwards and fist clenching on his sides. "Help me."

"I thought you were smart enough, Kk?"

"I am. But I hate homeworks. I end up procrastinating like crazy."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll be home by seven pm or something."

"Where are you going? You don't have a shift during Sundays."

"We're having a small meet up."

"'We' who?" He raised a brow.

"Your crush, me, and Feferi." I grinned and noticed him squinch his eyes.

"Terezi's not my crush, dumbdumb."

"Oh look, I didn't even mention a name." A small chuckled escaped my lips.

"Shut up. And why didn't I know Feferi's here?"

I shrugged. "She didn't really inform anyone that she'd be back."

That's the truth. She never told anyone. But even if she did, I doubt Karkat would receive a message from her...

Karkat's three or four years younger than us and if it wasn't for me, he would not have met the two girls. Feferi's not really that close with Karkat. His fault though. He only talks to Terezi when we're together. And he rarely contacts Feferi too.

Recovering from digression, I looked at the clock and seeing that it's almost 3:30 pm, I decided to leave.

"Kk, I'm going." I put my hoodie on and fixed myself. My hair's fine... I guess.

He looked pass his shoulder and nodded. "Don't forget your appointment at seven pm, 3D eyes."

"Depends on my mood." Without waiting for an answer, I opened the door and went out, kicking it lightly to close.

I walked my way to coffee shop. It's actually near to the point where taking a ride is nothing but wasting money.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally reached the shop. As usual, few pople were there, as I can see from the huge glass windows. The pastries here were good but for some reasons, it won't attract a lot of customers.

As I opened it, the door made a creaking, almost creepy sound. The room was full of flowers and the smell greeted my nose gently. It was a bit bright but silence screams everywhere. That was until, of course, Terezi saw me and called my name which alerted almost everyone. Then all of their eyes were looking at me. Looking at my glasses like they were saying 'what's with that guy?' Fucking great. Just the way I wanted to start a good meet up with my friend and with the girl I like.

Speaking of her, she chuckled lightly after Terezi called me. It was beautiful... but I'm not corny enough to say shit like 'an angel's laugh'. Hell no.

I sat down beside her and she started asking for orders.

"I'd like some cheesecake." The short haired woman started.

I placed my chin on my palm and browsed through the menu's pages. They didn't really changed the dishes they're serving so I took what I always do. "I'll have strawberry sundae."

"You still like strawberry huh.?" Feferi looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"Yeah. Sorta. It's kinda nice-"

"It reminds him of Karky"

I almost choked on nothing. "Oh my god, GC. Where in hell did you pull out that stupid nickname for Kk?" I raised my hands and called for a waiter.

"Shut up Sol, you know you like it. And you know you like hi-" before she even finish her blabbering, I kicked her in the knee lightly and gave her the 'shut up' glare.

"Pffff. Okay okay."

I noticed Feferi looking at us with confusion.

"Guys, is there something I didn't know?"

I swallowed and started curling my hands into fist then uncurling them again. "No. No. Everything's normal."

She giggled. "I see."

Oh yeah, she seemed like a gentle woman right? Well no. She's kinda creepy sometimes. There are times when she just appears out of nowhere staring at us like she's gonna eat us.

"You know what? I really miss this place."

We both looked at Terezi. I sank myself into the chair and smiled.

"It brings a lot of memories back." I kept my hands inide my pocket as I nod at her.

Indeed, we had a lot of memories here.

"Oh, I remembered that Aradia works here right? Where is she anyway?" Feferi smiled at me while cupping her face.

My eyes stared into her. My mouth opened but no words were coming out. My mind was filled with tension I have long forgotten.

I saw Terezi looking at the other while shaking her head.

Feferi raised a brow then after a few seconds she covered her mouth with both hands. "Glub. I'm sorry, Sollux! I didn't know you two broke-"

"She's dead." I cut her words off.

"Huh?" She narrowed her brows while her eyes were tinted with bleakness.

I don't know why, but I'm smiling. Smiling even though the sadness wants to burst out of me.

Aradia Megido was my first girlfriend. We were sixteen when she died because of a car accident. Witnesses told us she was walking across the road with a green light for pedestrians then a car rushed off to her... running through my beloved twice. It was also confirmed that the driver was on drugs. After receiving the news, all anger managed to consume me. I didn't even bother contacting anyone. I locked myself in my room. I didn't let anyone in, not even my father. Who cares if he's angry as fuck. I was breaking down.

But I've recovered.

"I'm alright." I mumbled with half-lidded eyes. "It's time to let go of it. She's fine wherever she is." I closed my looked down and clasped my fists.

"Whoa. Shit man, change topic." Terezi laughed nervously as she shoved the sundae on my mouth. "Here's your order. God. Justice took care of the accident anyway, right? The reckless driver got imprisoned." She then changed her view to the other woman and signaled her to start a new discussion.

I rolled my eyes. "I said I'm fine."

"Umm...Do you remember... the first time I've met you two?" Feferi followed while running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah! Of course, we would never forget that." Terezi grinned and looked at me. "Right Sollux?"

I smiled back.

It was ten years ago. I was with Karkat and Terezi when we saw a lone girl sitting in the corner. Her eyes were red and her hair was a little messy. Terezi knew she was crying and decided to confront her without second thoughts. The both of us followed. Why? Because it was rare to see a twelve year old girl without a guardian and moreover, she was crying. And also because Terezi's too fucking straight forward.

It just so happened that Feferi was bullied. We realised she was from the other class that's why Terezi asked her if she can just hang out with us during breaks. She declined with 'you guys might get bullied too' as a reason. But then this woman who uses gallowsCalibrator as her screen name was too persistent. Says she's too awesome to get bullied and her sense of justice will not let a single crime pass blah blah blah. And besides, Karkat's from a lower year and managed to hang with us without having issues. After hours of asking her to be friends with us, Terezi felt like it was useless and we should just let her be, which we did.

The next day though, she just appeared by our classroom and said sorry and that she'll be friends with us.

The end. How fucking lovely right?

"Yeah I thought she was pretty funny too." Feferi giggled.

I realised my mind flew away again and that I was recently brought back to the present and I don't have a single clue what these women were talking about.

I feel like an idiot for staring at them. They were laughing like retards and I don't know why.

From the corner of my eyes, I also noticed the same waiter looking at us. Should I say watching? Well... Whatever.

This will be a long night...

Time passed by quickly. It was already seven thirty pm. We talked about a lot of things. I was pretty thankful Terezi was here. She kept the topics interesting.

"And I had this classmate who was bitching about her wallet." She then made a pretty stupid pose, imitating a girly girl. "'Oh my god, girls. I, like, lost my wallet. It was just there a while ago!' That's what she said." Then being her normal self again. "So, as much as I hate that girl, I made my official speech. 'Justice will prevail... Even for bitches.'" we both laughed.

"Oh shit. It's almost eight." She bit her lips and gave a little panicked feeling.

"You have an appointment or something?" Feferi asked.

"Yeah. I need to watch Alternia. It's the episode of Mindfang's hearing and my inspiration's there." She grinned at us and grabbed her bag. "Bye guys! Take care." She rushed off to the door and gave me a wink before going out.

Seriously? She even used her favorite show as a reason to leave me alone with Feferi. Goddammit. Not to mention Alternia is aired at eight pm during weekdays. Not weekends. Fucking amazing, Terezi.

"What's Alternia?" She asked me with eyes full of confusion. "Who's Mindfang?"

I scratched my neck and stretched my arms at the chair's back rest. "Alternia's some show she enjoys watching. Mindfang's a notorious pirate or what the fuck ever she is. And then there's Neophyte Redglare. A legislator or something. She's the one GC idolizes the most. She even cosplays as her..."

"Oh, so she's still into justice and stuff huh."

I laughed and fixed my slightly skewed glasses with my index finger. "You don't know how much she's still into those kind of things." I looked at table and chuckled. "But she's really serious about it. And talented too. She finished a law degree but she said her talents would be wasted on a world like this. Crimes are cheap and badly planned. It's not worth her time or some fuckery like that."

Feferi giggled. "So she's saying that she'll reserve her talents for a criminal like Mindfang?"

"Most likely."

I found myselfy staring at her quite long before I snapped back and realised what I was doing.

But damn she was really attractive.

"Oops, I need to go too."

I groaned. "Really? Why?"

"It's getting late, Sollux." She smiled.

I looked at my watch and it was almost eight thirty.

"Shall I walk with you?" This is it. This is your chance Sollux! I stood up and helped her off her chair, like a gentleman. Damn right.

"Awww. That's glubbing sweet. But my dad would pick me up. Sorry."

"That's too sad." I chuckled and crossed my arms.

Feferi stared at me. Those wide bright eyes looking directly at me.

Oh god. Oh god. I let _myself_ take over and did what I want to.

I held her hands and pulled her closer

Good. She seemed to be reacting. It's made it less awkward.

I narrowed our distance and entwined our fingers. Our lips moving closer... I'm starting to feel her breath.

_Then Karkat came into my mind._

For some shitass reasons, I pulled back and she kinda pushed me back too.

"Uh.. Um... Sollux, I ..." She diverted her sight from my eyes. "I have a boyfriend. He's Eridan... if you remember him."

It struck me. Well, I remember him alright. He's that rich prick. But I guess they look good together anyway. Whoa. What? So you're giving up because of that?

"God. I'm sorry."

Honestly, it didn't seem to hurt that much. I don't know... But I'm okay with it.

Then she spotted a white car outside and as the rear left windshield opened, a man in a black suit greeted us. "Oops. Haha. Dad's there." She gave me a hug and smiled at me. "Bye. Take care."

"Yeah. I guess. Bye. You take care too." I waved my hand and sat down the moment she left.

Well that was awkward. Not to mention I caught the waiter looked at us again. What the fuck's his deal anyway.

I guess I should go too.

And shit. My appointment with Karkat. Shit shit shit. Holy fucking glub.

I'm sure an angry crab is waiting for me. I grunted.

I went out and and hurried home. I'm more worried about getting scolded by him than anything. I kept on cursing to myself as I walked through the streets, being embraced by the cold breeze of January.

Then, I realised the path beside me. This was a shortcut to school we usually take when we were kids. My apartment's pretty near it so this way can lead me there.

Without thinking twice, I took it.

It was a dark alley and the smell was a bit foul too. Some girl could probably get cornered here, but I'm not a girl and I can give a good fight...

I was wrong... I noticed a man in a white polo shirt following me. When I look back, he obviously tries to hide. How fucking subtle. I'm amazed. Getting annoyed, I shouted and asked him what his problem was. That was when three others came out.

I guess I could say I was nice and fucked.

I felt two people grab me by the arm while the other two preparing their fists. One of them was the waiter at the restaurant. I should have beaten him earlier. Goddammit.

"Hey. Fuck that. Let me go." I glared at them and put out a useless struggle.

"No can do." He grinned at me before grabbing me by the hair and throwing a slap on my face.

Before everything turned to bloodshed, I heard nothing but the words "Eridan Ampora sends his regards!"

...

After a few more punches, it felt like I was dying. But I did not die. I would be really happy if Terezi's sense of justice comes and saves me. I laughed, which annoyed them and made huge fists land on my stomach, chest, and face. Blood were slipping out of my lips and I was pretty much covered in it.

Eridan Ampora... I've heard of him. He's...

Feferi's boyfriend...

I see. The waiter was a look out. That was a smart move. But I won't fight back.

I feel so numb. I can't feel the pain anymore. I guess it's when you've had too much, you start getting used to it.

"You think this is enough?" As a last blow, strong knees hit my stomach violently. More blood.

"Yeah. That's enough damage." They cackled.

"Let's go then. This monster will die anyway." There it is again. The word 'monster'. Oh I bet, it's because of my eyes. You fuckers.

They left me alone. Bleeding. I was badly wounded but then, something inside me wants- needs to go. I stood up weakly. My legs wobbling and my arms shaking. I looked for my glasses but ended up seeing it crushed.

Again, my only concern was Karkat. I was more scared of making him upset than thinking of my condition.

I reached the apartment after an hour of walking like a fucking snail. It was not painful at all. I leaned on the wall and took some deep breaths

I rang the buzzer and let my self fall down on the floor.

The door made a light scraping noise but the sound that followed definitely wasn't light..

"He-... Sollux!" I heard his voice breaking. As blurred as my vision is, I still noticed his face. His beautiful eyes were filled with terror. "Oh my god. What am I gonna do with you?!" He was panicking. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. Fuck. No. Hey!"

As I closed my eyes, his voice started fainting. I felt arms around me... I felt like I was being dragged... Then after that, I don't know anymore.

...

I opened my eyes and it seemed like I'm in a familiar room. I checked my body and it surprised me- I was covered with bandages. My wounds were taken care of. I raised my arms slowly and separated the curtains beside my bed. It was a quiet and calm crack of dawn. Definitely a break from yesterday's frenzy.

"You should explain. Bastard." Standing by the door was Karkat. His eyes were red. His nose was sniffling. I was pretty sure he cried. I crooked my lips in disgust of myself. I hate it when he cries. I always get this feeling that it's my fault... and it was.

"I got ambushed." I smiled at him weakly.

His eyebrows furrowed. Cheeks turning red and fist grasping tightly. "Don't you fucking smile at me, Sollux Captor!" He bowed his head and his shoulders were shaking. "You were badly wounded, you shit. You..."

Damn. I hate this. "I got teamed up by a couple of guys. What more do you want?"

"Why?!" He scowled at me with eyes imbued with fury.

"Feferi's boyfriend had a look out... We almost kissed but we both pulled back."

His eyes widened then he looked away. "Don't..."

"What?" I turned to him, cringing slightly from the pain.

Tears were dripping from his brown eyes. He wasn't wiping them away... he was just letting them flow. God. Do you know how I badly want to wipe them myself?

"Don't get... Involved... " He swallowed and pounded his fist on the wall. "Don't get yourself involved... with any other girl again!"

My eyes widened. I was pretty annoyed- no in fact, I was really irritated.

"I don't want you..." More tears crawled on his cheeks. "To get hurt like this again... Quit chasing that woman..."

"You really think you're in a position to say that?" I answered coldly and looked at him menacingly.

"How idiotic can you be?!"

I'm not answering.

"Sollux, this can happen again! So you're saying you can take this pain for a woman?!" he scoffed.

I was still silent.

"Hey, fuckwit. Answer me. God fucking dammit!-"

"Get out _Kk_. You're _just a friend_. You don't have the right to choose what I want to do and what I don't want to do."

The tears stopped. They were replaced by an angered gaze. "Are you for real? I just care ab-"

"I said get the fuck out, **KARKAT**." I glared at him with inflamed eyes.

"FINE. WHO CARES ANYWAY? THE FUCK I WAS ABOUT TO GIVE JUST FLEW AWAY. YOU FUCKING SUCK, SOLLUX!" he stomped his way out and slammed the door harder than he ever did before.

I sighed heavily and placed my face on my palm. "What the hell did I do...?" God. It couldn't be more hurtful.

...

...

"You're the worst, Sollux. You just don't get it... Seeing you like that hurts me too."

* * *

**Hi. This is by far the longest chapter. And the last line was Karkat's point of view... Just to clear things. Hahaha. :o)**

**No Gamzee yet doods. Maybe on the next chapter cause it didn't fit. Haha**

**And thank you very much for the reviews. It is well appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I really feel like I need to be more descriptive. Yep. I'll try harder. Sorry if some parts were too unclear.**

* * *

Karkat leaned on the door and cursed to himself as he tilted his head to some degree. He really wanted to just barge in Sollux's room and give him a good lecturing, but seeing that the other was truly agitated, he decided not to. It would surely lead to more exchange of rude statements or worse, it could lead to the end of their 'friendship'. He even called him Karkat instead of Kk. But dammit... He's just a friend... a friend who cares.

Soft footsteps were produced from below. It alerted Karkat which made him hurriedly wipe his tears away and go down for a glimpse of who was there. Peeking from the corners of the wall, he saw Tavros walking through the living room, trying to maintain silence.

"Hey." Karkat called as he stood by the stairs, running his fingers along his hair.

Startled a little, Tavros raised his brow in response. "What's up?"

"Can I..." He glanced down and rubbed his neck. "... Sleep in your room?"

The other man straightened his body and snagged his shoulders. "Uhh... Yeah. Sure." He shifted his body away from Karkat but then turned to him again and rubbed his chin as he pointed his lips before asking. "Did you two fight again?"

He exhaled heavily and shut his eyes for a few seconds. "Tavros, I..." Then opened it again and crinkled his brows. "Oh god. I don't know..." Karkat brushed his hands through his face and sat down on the floor.

"Geez. What am I gonna do with you two?" Tavros stroked his forehead gently while his other hand landed on his waist. "Did you say sorry?" He asked. But then he snapped his fingers after realising something. "Oh yeah. You two never apologised to each other personally." Now pointing his index finger to himself. "You always used me. That's why you two never learned how to value your relationship. Wait, maybe it was also my fault because I always agree to what you guys want. But then, you should learn the importance of 'apologising personally'! What if I died then you got into another quarrel with him? How would you solve it? Would you stay mad at each other until one's pride-"

"It was his fault! He's such an idiot. He's lost his senses! He's the one who needs to say sorry, not me!" Karkat raised his voice.

"You see, that's the problem, you keep too much pride. If you really value your relationship then-"

"THERE IS NO FUCKING RELATIONSHIP, TAVROS." He frowned as the colors from his eyes faded. "There never was."

"Then will you PLEASE. STOP. CUTTING. ME. OFF, KARKAT!"

He stopped. It was unusual to see Tavros like that. To see him covered with rage.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I really want Sollux to realise what he's doing." Karkat entwined his fingers and crooked his lips. He bent his head down but his eyes were still locked on Tavros's.

"Do you hate him? Is that why you think it's his fault? "

"... Yeah." Goddammit. No he doesn't.

"No you don't." His furious expression was replaced by a tender smile. "Karkat, you may dislike him right now, but it's not hatred. You're scared. Scared because you think Sollux hates you. You're not afraid of apologising, you're afraid of the reply he'll give you. You were always like that. But sometimes, you need to be ready or else nothing will happen."

"Then I'm sorry for being so prideful and weak." Without any other words, he stormed to the other room and closed the door gently.

"Well, that wasn't the answer I was expecting..." He scratched his head. "But at least he didn't slam the door."

Tavros sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

adiosToreador began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: hI,,, UHHH,, GUESS WE NEED TO TALK,,,

TC: Hi TaVbRo. WhAt'S uP?

AT: cAN i,,, UHHH,,, GO TO YOUR APARTMENT?

TC: ThAt SeEmS tO bE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ImPoRtAnT.

AT: mY TWO ROOMATES,,, THEY QUARRELED AGAIN,,, AND i'M REACHING MY LIMIT,,,

TC: ThAt'S bAd BrO. :o( hOw 'BoUt I vIsIt YoU iNsTeAd?

AT: /sIGH. i GUESS THAT CAN DO,,,

adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious [TC]

Tavros sighed and patiently waited for his boyfriend to arrive.

He turned the television on and remembered that it was the first time he's watched some decent show again. He flickered through the channels lazily. Unfortunately, no show could probably entertain him at a situation like this. Damn. He rubbed his temples and stretched his arms.

"Sometimes I think it's better to be with Vriska than with these two." He clicked his tongue and snickered to himself. "Nah. Probably not. What am I saying?"

As he turned the television off, the ticking of the clock crawled on every surface. Faint car noises from outside were heard too.

After a few more minutes, the doorbell rang. Knowing that it was Gamzee, he stood up and opened the door.

"Yo." Tavros raised his hand and bit his lips. His lover planted a small kiss on his cheeks, filling his face with red. "Y..eah.. Come ... Uhh.. In." Shit. Why does he always stutter? It's too cute.

"Nice to see you again, man." Gamzee sat on the couch and patted the space beside him, signaling the other to sit too.

Tavros followed and as soon as he was seated, the taller man pulled him to a warm hug.

"So what's the motherfucking problem this time, babe?" He giggled and gazed down at his lover only to see Tavros frowning. "Man, Tavbro. Don't be like that. You know I hate it when you're not smiling. I want to see the motherfuckin sparkles in your eyes."

Without a reply, the shorter man hugged him back and rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder. "Don't call me babe." He pouted.

"Then tell me the real problem." He rubbed circles along his boyfriend's back, hoping he'd be calmed.

"Look, I'm sick of this. They always fight and they wouldn't even try to talk to each other to they can fix their own problems."

"You're a good friend man. You know that."

"But friends have their limits."

"Just try to understand those two. They're new to this motherfuckin _feeling_. They don't know what to do yet." He smiled and swayed his body a little, wanting him to be relaxed as possible. "Specially Sollux."

"It's alright. I can talk to both of them... But I've had enough of their vocabulary."

"What do you mean?"

"They're too rude. You're trying to help, they shout at you. And they won't even take your advices. For god's sake." He tightened his grip at Gamzee's shirt and gasped.

The taller man let out a crippled laugh and crumpled his brows. "But my vocabulary's pretty much the same with theirs."

"No, you're different. You're kind and warm and gentle. You don't shout at people. You understand my feelings. You understand everybody's feelings and you always do your best to help them. My god, Gamzee, I am so jealous of you."

"Don't. Be glad I belong to you. Motherfucking miracles man." He smiled softly and broke the hug. "And I'm not kind. I'm not warm. I'm not gentle... I'm none of those, Tavbro."

He raised a brow.

"Nevermind what I said. That's just me being motherfucking weird." Gamzee forced a grin and moved his head closer to his lover, pulling him for a taste of each other's lips.

The door screeched. I went out with my hand holding on the wall for support. I moved down carefully but everything seemed to be useless as I was welcomed with a usual image and stumbled down, inevitably hitting my arm on the floor.

I grunted loudly and threw my head back from the pain.

"Woah, you okay man? You seem to be motherfuckin smashed." I rolled my eyes at the sight of Gamzee.

"You expect me to be alright after seeing two men making out on my couch?" I stood up weakly, ignoring the fact that neither of them even tried to help me. "Get a _motherfucking_ room."

"It's both occupied." He glanced at me and smirked. Oh I see the point, you dickhead.

"Shut the fuck up you clown. It's not funny." I walked slowly to the couch and after reaching it, I sank myself into it and rested my head. "God. It's too hard."

"What is?"

"Whatever reason you're thinking about is right." I closed my eyes and took in heavy breaths. "Both is hard. Being in this situation physically and emotionally."

"Tav, man, can you please let us talk? Just the two us. Sollux and I." He cupped the other man's hand and tilted his head while smiling. "You can go check on the short guy."

"I'll see what I can do." Without another word, Tavros left us alone and went to Karkat.

"Gamzee... I... I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Your boyfriend. I know it's hard for him to be trapped in our storm."

"You should apologise to him... and to the other guy."

"No way man. I can apologise to Tav, but not to him." I narrowed my eyes.

"Mind tellin this motherfucker why?"

"Damn. Do I really need to?" I gritted my teeth and kept my hands inside my pocket.

"Please motherfucking do." Gamzee gazed at me. I felt his eyes scanning me from head to toe. It was creepy, but I can deal with his shit.

_That's what I used to do to Karkat. Scan his body like a perverted old man._

"Fine, You see, I want to say sorry. But then this thought of him not accepting it always comes into my mind. It's scary how you can never bring back your relationship with your bestfriend."

"So you have a motherfucking relationship then? Bro, that's cool." He gave me a smug look which I imidiately ignored because I know it would piss me off more, given the fact that I'm already displeased with the 'relationship' thingy.

"God. No. Relationship as bestfriends. Not like yours with Tavros. "

"Shit man. I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Remember when we were together?"

"Oh no. Please don't bring that back. That one day relationship was nothing but boredom."

What am I talking about? Well, back then in high school, I had these weird feelings for Gamzee so I told him about it. It's not love. Sometimes, I like him, sometimes he annoys me down to the core. But he took it as 'Whoa. Sollux motherfuckin Captor... Likes me?' So we became together... FOR A DAY. I broke up with him the next day cause it felt like I was playing jokes with myself, also because I realised I want boobs, not dicks. Fuck. And we never told anyone about it. About what happened on that single day.

"That's not the point man. The motherfuckin length of our motherfuckin relationship isn't what I'm trying to emphasize." He reached his hand out and grabbed my arms.

"Then what?" I focused my sight on him.

"What do you feel when you get into some serious shitass mess with Karkat?"

"Annoyed... Sad... I guess." I roughened my gaze. "What is this?"

"Bro, just answer me truthfully. Motherfuckin miracles. Trust me, life has many wonderful surprises."

"Okay I get it." Fucking crazy clown.

But then, I thought to myself, letting go of the feelings inside me can be a good thing. "I'll tell you the 'truth' you wanted... just... please don't tell anyone." Wow. I sounded like a pussy.

"Secret's safe with me."

With that as a reply, I inhaled all that I could and exhaled deeply. "Honestly, I'm disgusted with myself. I blame Sollux Captor everytime Kk's feeling down. But I couldn't stop being this kind of asshole. It just feels so natural to annoy him... However, not to the point where I'm starting to break him." I hugged my knees and bowed my head. Shit. Why am I being so vulnerable in front of this lanky prick? "It hurts me to see him troubled. To see him alone and crying... I actually never saw him cry unless it's because of me... Kk is like a fragile glass in the hands of a careless child. Once the child breaks the glass, both will be damaged... Once I break him, I don't... know..."

Heavy hands landed softly on my back and started rubbing it in a circular pattern. "That's gotta be motherfuckin hard for you."

"No it isn't Gamzee." I clenched my fist the tightest I can and gazed at him with these monstrous eyes of mine... "It isn't just hard..."

"._..It's killing me... "_

* * *

**Woaaaaah. Shit. guys, just a little note. For ****some reasons, I can't put AT (adiosToreador) there. I dunno why. When I put it, it vanishes after saving. O.o**

**So, again, thank you for reading. Reviews are well appreciated and have a good day! I hope you enjoyed my work even though I have this feeling that I kinda suck. Hahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday, internet problems and some emotional stuff because of Les Miserables. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews/comments. :D I love you guys.**

* * *

He drew me into a hug and rubbed his hands up and down my back. I panted and created a little distance between us.

"No. I don't want Tavros to see me like this with you."

"He'll understand." Gamzee grasped my arms and placed it around him. "You can hug back. I may not know how you motherfuckin feel right now, but you need help and comfort, brother."

I bit my lips. "I don't want to be this weak in front of you. I don't want to be weak in front of anyone. Goddammit." I pushed him gently and brushed my forehead.

The man just smiled at me and patted my shoulders. "Who's responsible for these motherfuckin wounds?"

"Ampora's bodyguards." I crowed. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious about who can put much damage to the man which is Sollux Motherfuckin Captor."

"Oh please. I didn't fight back." I bragged... but it would have been pretty much the same whether I fought back or not. It would still end up in me being badly wounded.

"Whoa. Motherfuck. It's already three pm?" Gamzee scratched his head and stood up. "Sorry man, gotta go."

"You have a meeting or something?" I tilted my head upwards while my arms stretched on the couch's back rest.

"I need to take my fucking medicine and prepare for a serious conversation with my father tonight."

I crooked my lips. What the fuck? Medicine? "What? Are you sick?"

"No, bro. Nevermind this motherfucker." He advanced to the door and looked at me. "Take care, man. Say goodbye to Tavros for me."

I grinned at him. "No goodbye kiss?"

"Well, sure motherfuck... I'd be glad to. But not today." He smirked. "I'm off."

God. Why did it turn out that way? I meant goodbye kiss for Tavros. Shit.

I lay down slowly, avoiding some painful reactions from these stupid wounds. After feeling comfortable, I crossed my arms behind my head and propped my legs on the table beside the couch.

And Sollux Captor was alone again. There was nothing but cold air circling around me and the noises of screeching cars from outside. There were no sappy shows to watch, no one to play games with... No one to stare at.

_No Karkat Vantas beside me. He's near me yet so far away._

(o: ... :o)

The clicking of the lock rang through the quiet room followed by the door's scraping sound. A lanky shadow walked along the corridor with hands searching for the light switch.

Finally, the cold, slightly calloused hand found them. The light flickered as he covered his sight from the sudden burst of brightness.

He ruffled his messy hair and frowned. Whatever the reason was, it's obvious that it was a big deal for him. But instead, he sat down in front of his laptop filled with clown stickers. He grabbed the bag of chips he had always kept beside him in case he needed it. With the slightest touch of the mouse, his laptop turned on, showing his desktop with Tavros as a wallpaper. Shit. Forgot to motherfucking turn it off. The pressing of keyboards accompanied by the crashing of chips inside his mouth encircled the space around him.

It wasn't clean but it wasn't that cluttered. There were clothes and some empty bottles of soda lying on the floor. The room was badly lighted too. The flourescent bulb he had turned on a while ago illuminated nothing but a small part of the room. Windows were closed and the cold wind only came from the electric fan which was directly in front of him. But he likes it. He loves his room the way it is.

Gamzee began typing in his usual quirky manner.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TC: Yo MoThErFuCk! :o)

CA: wwhat is it?

TC: LeAvE cApToR aLoNe :o)

CA: so wwhat are you his knight in shinin armor

TC: No MaN. jUsT a FrIeNd

CA: i knoww you guys wwere in a relationship back then i was one of the vvery feww wwho kneww it

TC: CaN yOu EvEn CaLl ThAt FuCkErY a ReLaTiOnShIp? It LaStEd FoR a DaY, bRo.

CA: youre saying you still havve feelings for him

TC: LeAvE hIm AlOnE. :o)

CA: if he leaves Fef alone then i wwill

TC: He'S nOt EvEn MoTheRfUcKiNg In LoVe WiTh YoUr GiRl.

TC: He LiKeS sOmEoNe ElSe, BuT hE dOeSn'T rEaLiSe It YeT. :o)

CA: i dont wwanna wwaste my time on this Makara

TC: :o) ShAlL wE mAkE a DeAl BrOtHeR?

CA: do you still love that heterochromic bastard?

TC: ShUt Up. I jUsT rAn OuT oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeDiCiNe. :o(

CA: like i care about you and your mOtHeRfUcKiN medicine.

TC: YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN sHoUlD :o)

CA: wwhatevva im loggin out

TC: I nEeD yOuR aNsWeR bRo.

CA: fine ill leavve him alone

TC: HoNk :o)

CA: /rolls eyes.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

TC: i told you about the fact that i have ran out of motherfucking medicine

TC: YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOTHERFUCKING WORDS, MOTHERFUCKER

TC: or else i'll come after you

TC: I'LL MOTHERFUCKING COME AFTER YOU AND BATHE IN YOUR MOTHERFUCKING BLOOD. :o)

TC: honk.

TC: HOOOOONK MOTHERFUCKER.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA]

... ::::D

It's almost a day since Karkat and I exchanged words with each other. Not to mention those were hurtful words. Dammit. No matter how much I want, I can't move a hand to knock on the door. I can't speak behind these walls. I can't bring myself to talk to him.

I stared at the ceiling and thought to myself that maybe time will heal it... But when? When it's too late? When it's possible, you can fix it yourself. With that, I went upstairs slowly with shaking hands inside my pocket. I can feel my heart beating fast as a flying fuck. After a few more steps, I've reached Tavros's room. The door seemed bigger and the hallway was darker than before. I raised a hand and paused for a while. Beads of sweat crawling downwards on my cheeks. I was about to knock then suddenly, the door opened. Black messy locks appeared behind it and was followed by a short figure. I averted my gaze from it while my hand shoved in my pockets again.

God. Fuck this. It's your chance Sollux, grab his arms and say sorry. Do it. Do it. DO IT NOW.

I bit my lips hard and closed my eyes as I gulped.

"Karkat I'm sorry." I felt comfortable, but scared. I looked in front of me only to see nothing but an open door. FUCK. The guy went pass me before I even started thinking about apologising.

I heard the sound of the television being turned on. I ran my fingers through my hair and charged to my room. I slammed the door, not caring if it breaks after being so slammed many times.

Time will fucking heal this shit alright.

... :o)

"Hey, did you go to school today?" Tavros asked as he removed his scarf from his neck.

"Fuck school."

"Where's Sollux?" He walked into the kitchen looking for something to cook. Guess he needs to take care of Karkat now, huh?

"Fuck him more than school." He twitched a brow and frowned.

"Have you eaten yet?" Ignoring the last reply he got, Tavros sat on the couch in failure of finding something to eat or cook.

"Fuck food."

"Karkat, what is your problem? Oh my god." He crossed his arms and crumpled his brows.

"Fuck you."

Without another word being said, Tavros stormed to his room and grabbed everything, well, almost everything that is his. Shirts, pants, boxers, even his pillow. He then grabbed his phone and started dialing numbers.

"Yo."

"Gamzee can I stay at your apartment? Even just for tonight."

"What the motherfuck happened there? Did they explode or something?"

"Fuckity fuck. Shit man, they're helpless. I don't even..."

"Calm, motherfucker. Sadly, you can't stay at my place tonight."

"What? Why?"

"I'm with a girl." A loud cackle followed.

"Shut the fuck up, bro. I'm not kidding around." And yes, god he was fucking serious.

"Sorry man. You really can't."

"Mind telling me why?"

"Family shit and all. I'm going at my dad's just a little later."

"Oh. Snap. Why?"

"Said he needed to tell me something. I don't motherfucking know, man."

"Oh I see. Damn."

"Don't worry man. Just motherfucking deal with those two."

"I can't do it anymore. "

"Call Vriska?"

"Hell no. Fuck. What the shit?" Tavros sat on the bed and clenched his fists. Vriska was his previous roomate and probably his ex. God, he doesn't know. He doesn't know what to call her. They kissed, they cuddled, they had sex and he made her scream his name. But no eyes told them it was love. He liked her, but it seemed like it was a game for the woman. But then again, he saw a soft side of Vriska. A soft side that wasn't meant for him, but for another man she truly wanted. Vriska would usually hang out with him, they would laugh together, eat together and just... They just feel comfortable with each other. Tavros wasn't hit by jealousy. Not even once. He wanted to let go of her, but seeing her cry alone in the darkness every night tells him he still needs to take care of her until she herself is ready to move on. Tavros Nitram is that much of an idiot, as he said to himself. He knew... He knew John would never see that side of Vriska. That side where she's too fucking weak and just starts bawling over her little love life.

"Tavbro. Tavbrooooo" the man on the other line called his name annoyingly.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that. The fuck happened to you? You were motherfucking silent for a minute or so."

"I guess I'll call Vriska."

"Wooooah. Motherfuck. I was just kidding. No need to take it seriously."

"Nah, man. I wanted to check on her." He rubbed his temples and smiled. "Then maybe we can start some sick beats once you get back."

"Motherfucking yes. I can't wait." As far as they are from one another, Tavros felt the happiness from his lover's tone. And damn, it made him feel good. "You take care huh."

"I will. I guess our conversation ends here. I might run out of load."

"Yeah. Good night, Tavros."

"Good night, Gamzee" hearing his boyfriend call him by his name made it a lot better. God, how he loves this man.

Tavros then proceeded onto calling Vriska.

"Umm.. Hey."

"What's up?" She still has it. That sexy, enticing voice.

"Just wondering if I.. Uh... can stay at your place tonight?"

She laughed. "What's the problem, Nitram?"

"It's hard to explain. It's about my two roommates."

"I thought you shitted in your pants again."

"This is serious, Vriska. You don't know what I'm going through."

"Well. Okay, but I'm with a friend so you'll sleep in the guest room."

"I'll even treat it as my own." Tavros smiled in relief. But he couldn't hide the fact that he's pretty scared about staying with this woman. She's cruel at times. She wouldn't let him sleep, she would bother him, heck, even pull personal jokes on him. But he wanted to see her. To see how much she had changed after that _incident._

Because of Tavros being silent for a moment, again, their little talk ended. Vriska doesn't like that side of him. That side where he'll just shut up and think about deep shits and all.

With his things completely packed, he made a fucking grand exit. Making sure those two regret everything they did.

He closed the door gently and dragged his bag along the stairs. Karkat saw him, but he was ignored.

"I'm going. I hope you solve your own problems, you little fucks." Tavros said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Like I care." again, he was answered in a monotonous tone, but it didn't annoy him. He was happy he can take a break from these two.

"Adios bitches." He waved a hand and walked out, slamming the door.

Well, that was fucking weird. It didn't seem like Nitram at all.

Karkat, like always, ignored it again like a motherfucking boss.

... :o)

I sat alone in this cold room while playing some games which I have finished a long time ago. Well, heck, I wouldn't dare get my xbox at a situation like this. Karkat usually stays up late more than I do.

I enjoyed myself with the shit tons of fuckery installed in my laptop. But when I was about to get to the interesting part, for the hundreth time... I don't even know, my pesterchum alerted me. What the hell? It couldn't be Terezi. It's eight pm and it's a Monday. She's probably watching... So I'm guessing it's Gamzee... or...

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: your boyfriend talked to me a wwhile ago

CA: oh my god

CA: howw wwere you able to be in a relationship wwith that man?

CA: shit shit shit

TA: what? what the fuck? What are you 2ayiing?

Ca: don't play games wwith me Captor you obvviously knoww wwho I am talkin about

TA: Gamzee? The hell diid he do two you?

CA: nothin okay

CA: by the wway

CA: i need to talk to you in person

TA: 2ure. 2o II can punch you my2elf.

CA: makara told me you don't like Fef i guess im cool wwith that

CA: but you almost kissed her you dickhead

TA: he told you that? II don't even under2tand. II liike Feferi but II don't and II don't know that II actually don't liike her but II thiink II do?

CA: yeah wwhatevva Ill meet you tomorrow at the park beside your cheap school.

TA: Can't. My father'2 vii2iitiing me tomorrow. And how do you expect me two go that far? II can't even walk around my CHEAP apartment liike a normal per2on.

CA: fuck you

CA: wwe'll meet on thursday then captor fuckin sollux i believve ivve givven you enough time to rest

TA: lol. Be 2ure to briing back up2. II miight not be able to hold my2elf and end up kiilliing your 2orry a22.

CA: no i am not plannin to fight you little shit You wwont stand a chance

CA: i just need to talk to you

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

I slapped my forehead. "What the ever loving fuck does he want?"

The knock on the door startled me. I was surprised to see Karkat coming inside my room. I almost screamed. Whether it's anger or joy, I do not know. But I was fucking petrified. Why would he come? And his cheeks were slightly red. He was also carrying a small tray which he soon placed on the table beside my bed before throwing some bandages on me.

"You haven't eaten yet, right? I cooked this so you better eat it or I'll shove it in your ass. Change your bandages too. They're soaked in blood. Tavros left by the way. The guy swore a lot too. I dunno what happened to him." He didn't look at me. He kept on staring at the window, but I was pretty sure he wanted to get even a small glimpse of my awesome face.

Shit Sollux. This is your chance. Don't ruin it again!

"Kk, my dad's coming here tomorrow for a visit, and since you said that Tavros left, I was wondering if you can-"

"Take care of your own visitors, you douche. And don't think we're already okay just because I brought you some food and shit." He turned back and walked away.

But I stopped him. Stopped him with these stupid words of mine.

"Oh yeah. We're not okay. Because you haven't apologised yet." I snickered. "Maybe I'll forgive you by waking up early on your own because you won't be able to rely on me for the coming days."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not in the mood." I saw him tighten his fist. But damn. I couldn't stop being such a dickhead.

"Get out of my room you shit." I seriously wanted to bludgeon myself to death.

"Oh don't worry, this will be the last time I'll go in here. I hope you enjoy your meal. I should have slipped some poison there."

"Like hell I'd eat it. Probably taste like crap." Sollux no. Stop. Will you fucking stop? Oh my god.

Without looking back, he went out and closed the door violently, like he always did.

But really, he annoyed me again. Still, this... painful feeling crept on my veins.

He's stupid. He's awful. He irritates me to the core.

_But he's beautiful._

* * *

**Holy shit. By the way, about Vriska, there's really nothing much of JohnVris, it's just a pair I ship a little. I kinda ship more VrisTav, but I am definite that I pair Vriska with Terezi hard as my female boner. LoL. But, back from digression, I just ran out of characters for Tavros to stay with. I was like... He'll stay with Jade, but then I was like 'no'. And for those who ship EriSol, I am saying in advance that there will be no sex scene, no kisses, no hugs or whatever. They are simply rivals. I don't ship them sorry. I EriFef hard.**

**Yet, I hope you enjoyed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't access my tumblr. Oh my god. I aM DYING.**

* * *

He took a deep breath before ringing the buzzer. This is it. You chose this, man. There's no turning back now.

The door was opened and he was greeted by an old man in a butler suit.

Oh yeah, Vriska was rich.

_Very motherfucking rich._

Her mother was in partnership with the Makaras. But sadly, we don't have time to talk about their business right now.

Recovering from the divergence of topic, Tavros went in, dragging his bag along him before spotting the woman with night blue locks accompanied by a somewhat tall figure of another human in the same gender as Vriska.

"Good evening, Tavbro!" She greeted, walking out of the shadows. She was in a white night gown with black strap-on-heels on her feet. The tightness of the cloth hugged her body, her mounds, perfectly, showing her beautiful curves. Oh my god. What does this woman want? Tavros removed his gaze from her and bit his lips. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped a little and his face became painted with red even for a while.

"Don't call me Tavbro." He wiped his face which was sweating like crazy. I thought you're faithful to Gamzee? Well, he still has this weird attraction to this woman. And only to her. Who wouldn't be? Vriska's like some goddess. An evil one though. She's like one of those hot antagonists in some sexy action movies.

"Oh now, don't turn away. I've prepared just for you." She placed her hands on her hips and giggled. _Sexy._

"Shut up." Tavros smiled and moved his sight towards the other woman standing. He raised a brow and looked back at Vriska. She immediately caught the meaning behind Tav's reaction, making her pout those red lips.

"So you like her? I thought you always liked me."

"No." He chuckled. "I'm just wondering who she is."

"She's my friend. Her name's Kanaya." She placed curled hand below her chin and smiled. "She's staying here for a week."

Tavros shrugged. "I see. You finally gained a friend huh? So where should I put my bag?"

"It's because I don't trust anyone easily, unlike you." She stuck her tongue out a bit. But instead of looking like she's teasing him, she looked gorgeous. "Put them on the guest room. The butler will lead you there." Vriska turned around and looked pass her shoulders. "Later, Tav." A wink followed and then she walked away, swaying her hips to a rhythm.

The man shook his head slightly and followed the butler. He was led to a huge room, with chandeliers and all. There was a big bed in the middle, elegant curtains hanging on the side, the floor was covered with a great looking carpet and there was a flat screen television beside. The wallpaper was fucking grand too.

Damn, was he dreaming?

...

Morning came quicker than expected. The ringing of my phone woke me up.

It was my brother.

I sat on the bed and brushed my fingers through my bed hair as the part of the blanket that was previously on my shoulders fell to my legs, uncovering my white bee printed shirt. What? I remember sleeping with nothing but my blood soaked, worn out bandages last night. What the hell? I raised my shirt and looked at my bare flesh. It was still covered with white pieces of cloth. But they seemed cleaner. They seemed new. I examined my room and saw no sign of anyone but me. I picked my phone up, because it was annoying as fuck, only to see a covered bowl beside it. I was pretty sure it contained food. Judging by the slight smell that escaped from inside, crab soup maybe.

Shit, Karkat. You really like torturing me. I don't deserve being taken care of after the things I've did.

My phone rang again for the I-don't-know-th time.

"Yes, hello-"

"WHOOOOOOOO. You finally answered! We are almost there, just wait." I moved my phone away from my ears to avoid being eaten by my brother's roaring voice.

"Please don't shout, Mituna."

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE HERE SOLLUX!. I'M RINGING THE DOOR BELL NOW! DING DONG!" I threw the mobile with a little force and glared at it. I thought it'll break, but luckily it hit the edge of the bed before bouncing to the floor. I could have panicked a little if it crash landed. I couldn't afford a new one. But anyway, I'M GONNA FUCKING SHOVE MY HAND IN HIS MOUTH...

The door bell rang. Unfortunately, I am too lazy to open it. Those motherfuckers should deal with it. But then, the image of my dad came to my mind. Beads of sweat crawled on my face and my heart bumped loudly. I stood up slowly and while I was wearing my slippers, the door in my room made a loud cracking sound. I looked up and saw my brother, grinning widely as my father's tall figure stood behind him.

"How were you able to come in?" I asked.

"Door was open, dear brother." Mituna walked around the room and sat on the neatly made bed. _Karkat's bed._ And speaking of Vantas, he left the door open again... or maybe he did that on purpose?

"Seemed like no one slept in this bed last night huh.? He smirked at me. "Or did she sleep beside you?"

"Shut the fu-" I bit my words. Can't swear with our dear daddy around. "We're all males here." I gave him a sharp glare.

"It's not my problem if you can't get a wom-"

My father interrupted us. Amazing how he can make his sons silent just by speaking normally. But whatever, he's fucking scary.

"Where are those wounds from, boy?" There was it again. That loud bump in my chest. I curled my fists and frowned, not making any eye contacts with him.

"What do you mean?"

"Raise your shirt, Sollux."

I rolled my eyes. But I had no choice other than to do what he said and expose the fresh bandages covering my skin. I cursed violently inside my mind, hoping he wouldn't get angry.

"Where are those from?" He met his pupils with mine. I didn't avert my gaze. I was too scared to. Those blue eyes of his seemed to speak of despair. God, I don't know. I got the feeling that it sank people to the darkest parts of hell. Some finds it beautiful, but I don't. When I was a kid, he would usually scold me and pierce my heart with his sharp eyes. Blue is a nice color, yet his blue represents gloom. It was just... horrifying. But my father's just an ordinary salesman. LOL.

"I slipped the knife into my chest while preparing food." I answered with a straight face.

I heard my brother laugh hysterically. I also wanted to. That was the most bullshit excuse ever, Sollux Captor.

My father crossed his arms and stared at me. His gaze becoming more menacing... more intent. Shit.

"I was ganged up on a dark alley." A crooked smile appeared on the corner of my lips. Please don't ask more. I've had enough.

"And why?"

"I dunno. They are probably guys who don't have anything better to do." I noticed my voice raise a little high. I rubbed my neck and looked beside me.

My father took it. He took my excuse. Thank goodness.

"Your roommate prepared that soup? Good to know he's taking care of you." OH. You don't know the half of it, dear father. "Where is he by the way?"

"In school, I guess." It hurts. Goddammit, can we stop talking about him?

The old man sighed and massaged his forehead. "I will go to the grocery to buy you proper supplies. You take care of your brother, Mituna." He looked at my brother for a second before exiting.

Now back to what I've said a while ago... I signaled my brother to come near me by raising my index finger and moving it back and forth.

"What?"

"Come here, big brother." I smiled at him. Behind the gentle smile was an evil scheme, shitass.

"No way."

"Awww... but I miss you..." I said sarcastically. I really wanted to shove everything on his fucking loud mouth... I wanted to sew it, but then, I can't because of obvious reasons.

"You can't use that trick on me cause you learned it from me." He cackled loudly and leaned on the wall.

"Yeah whatever. But, I was wondering why you seemed so happy today?"

Yes. I have been wondering ever since a while ago.

He's worse than me. He flips his personality so fast, not even Mituna Captor himself could follow. That was the reason why we never get along like normal brothers. That was also one of the reasons why I decided to live in an apartment, away from home. I can't stand him. But, I have to admit I'm jealous of him... he can be cheerful, he can express his emotions right... and he has_ normal eyes_... I understand why more people prefer him more than me.

"There's really nothing to be worried about." He grinned at me and whistled afterwards.

The fact that he's with Terezi's sister struck my mind. Maybe I can get some advices from him? Maybe he can help me clear my thoughts? In his current mood, he could probably reply a pretty good answer. Without thinking twice, I started asking my brother

"Hey, how did you know you like Latula?" I sat on my bed and parted the curtains beside me, giving me a sight of the bright world outside.

He clicked his tongue and tilted his head upwards. "Why the sudden question?"

"Just answer." I rested my chin on palm while admiring the view outside.

"Well, she's fucking cool. She knows skateboarding and gaming. We have the same interests."

"That's not the answer I'm looking for, pindick." I grunted and blew the strands of hair blocking my gaze.

"Then what?"

"How did you know you're in love with her?"

"I think about her often. When she's sad, it makes me want to punch the ever living shit out of everyone... Every time I offended her, well, I feel like shit. " Mituna scratched his head and crumpled his brows. "I don't know dude. It just felt natural. I confessed to her while we were playing. I suddenly blabbed how much I like her, then she told me she likes me too, then she kissed me so I kissed back until dad went in and it just felt so fucking awkward."

"That was such a sweet confession. Tell me more about the kissing." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No. But seriously, I think when you like each other, you'll just feel it." He snagged his shoulders. "That's what they said."

"'They' who?"

"I dunno. Why did you ask anyway?"

"Don't tell him."

"Who?"

"Daddy Captor..." He chuckled and nodded at me.

"Based on what you've said..." Am I serious? Am I really gonna say it? I'm even not sure if the feeling's true.

_"...I think I like my roommate."_

Then everything in front of me exploded. The words that came out of my lips were regretful. I hate him... but I really like him... oh my god.

"But isn't that guy in a relationship?"

I almost jumped out of my bed and committed fucking suicide until I realised my idiotic brother was talking about Nitram. "That's the other guy, Mituna."

"Oh, so you like Karkat?"

"Don't mention his name." I covered my ears with a pillow folding behind my head.

"Why not? You like _Karkat_, right?" Stop teasing. Oh my god. You shitty little ass.

"No. I hate him. He fucking displeases me. He's the worst friend ever" And it's true!

"The worst friend ever that you like." He gave me a smug look. I raised my middle finger directly on his face and started groaning heavily.

"Stop it. I'm serious."

"Oops, I remember I saved Karkat's number on my phone. Better call him now." His words were followed by giggles that annoyed the shining shit out of me.

"Don't you dare! Oh my god! Be glad I'm fucking paralyzed." I threw the pillow at him only to miss and get laughed at. This is starting to get on my veins. "We fought. So don't call him, okay?"

His eyes widened a little, eyebrows twitching slightly as he looked at me. "Seriously?"

Before I could even reply, I heard the foot steps of my father. I slipped in under the blankets quickly and stared at the vast whiteness which is the room's wall paint.

Do I seriously like Karkat or do I hate him?

But the real question is...

_What does Karkat actually feel for me?_

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this boring chapter. HAHAHA. Or is it boring? O_O. I think it is. or maybe I'm just too sleepy. Sorry guys. I promise the next two chapters to come would make up for this. hahaha.**

**and I am very attracted to Vriska. asdfghjkl. Terezi's my favorite female but Vriska's just... Too sexy. Asdfheiekeld,d.**


	9. Chapter 9

Our father went in, hugging a paper bag with one arm. He stood by the door for a while, taking a look of what's around him, before walking to the small table beside my bed to place the bag he was carrying.

"Can you take care of yourself?" He sat on the edge of my bed and turned his head to look at me.

"What do you think am I? A teenager?" I muffled under the sheets, emphasizing my annoyed tone.

"Sollux, you are my son and I'm worried." I continued staring at the wall as he placed his huge hands on my hair and brushed them.

"Please stop the drama, dad." I narrowed my brows. "I'm twenty two. I have a job and-." Shit! My job. Oh my god. I forgot to inform them about my absence!

I stood up and grabbed my phone from the floor. I immediately dialled Terezi's number but given the fact that she wasn't answering, I texted her instead.

"What's the problem?" Mituna looked at me with confused eyes.

"I forgot to inform them about my condition, and I was absent for two days!"

"That's alright. I'm pretty sure your restaurant's manager would allow it." My father said calmly. "Back to the topic, Sollux. I was asking you if you can take care of yourself..."

"Of course I can. I'm almost fully recovered anyway."

"Good. Then we can take our leave tonight."

"What? I thought you'd be here for days?"

"I can't, but your brother can."

OH HELL NO. No way. No fucking way.

"I can't. I have a date with Latula tonight." He giggled. "You have your _roommate_ to help you anyway." He then looked at me and gave me that irritating smirk again.

Shut up.

"Just... shut up." But I couldn't be more thankful. This apartment couldn't even handle one Captor and one Vantas, so how would you expect it to handle two Captors? It will just worsen the situation between me and Karkat.

...

"Hey." A gentle voice called him. Tavros turned his head to follow the sound and saw Vriska leaning on the wall with her usual shirt and jeans on. So she changed her attire huh? Well, I'm not saying that he was disappointed, but... ARGH! I don't know! Tavros doesn't know what to feel. Vriska looks good whether she's tomboyish or too fucking girly. _Womanly_. But the image of Gamzee crossed his mind. Not because of the thought that he might be falling for Vriska, which he isn't, but because of what his boyfriend told him yesterday. Gamzee's father is a big scary man. He was known to handle his people with an iron fist... not to mention, Gamzee's scared of him. It makes him a little worried just by thinking what he wanted to tell his son.

_Please don't let it be about their relationship_.

All Tavros can do is hope that the Grand master of the Makara family wouldn't disagree with his son's romantic life. They had a hard time making him accept their relationship, and he doesn't know what to do once they get rejected again.

But he already agreed right?

There's nothing to worry about, man.

He felt a light tap on his shoulders.

"God, you were day dreaming again. I hate that."

"What do you want, Vriska?" Tavros avoided eye contact. He was pretty sure he's a little teary from the thoughts that clouded his mind a while ago.

The woman sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulders as she gazed at wide green field sprinkled with rainbow dust. "You have taken a liking to my garden, am I right?" she giggled.

"You grew them?"

"Only the blue roses." She pointed her index finger to where her roses are. They were pretty. Tavros compared them to the sea, gleaming in joy every time the rays of the sun hit them. "Kanaya was responsible for almost everything."

"So she likes gardening?"

Vriska crooked her lips. "She likes anything colorful. Fashion and all that. She's actually a famous designer in Italy and France."

"Snap. She's so damn popular. She also looks nice. Her face was very calm the moment I looked at her."

"So you like her? I'll call Gamzee." The woman teased.

"Shut up." Again, the thought of Gamzee invaded him. God. It's too hard.

"Hey, do you still see John around?" He was struck. He never expected that topic to come directly from Vriska.

"Uhh... no. Not really." The man shook his head sideways and raised a brow.

"That's too bad."

"Are you alright?" Tavros stared at the woman with questioning eyes.

"Duh. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She answered as she fixed her locks behind her ear. What the heck? She's acting too girly again.

"I just... didn't expect those words to come out of your lips." He snagged his shoulders a little and stretched his legs, feeling the comfortable grass touch his skin.

"I moved on." She grinned. "I don't see the point in being all so sad over it. It's not like me. It's not like Vriska Serket. I'm cooler than that—a lot cooler." She ran her fingers through the soft greens and looked at the man. "He looks cute with Dave anyway."

Tavros snickered. It's kinda funny how John and he, Vriska's past interest, were both dating the same gender. Guess she's not too lucky in finding a straight man, huh?

The two enjoyed the view and bonded like they always did before... except, it's more peaceful right now.

...

They said time flies fast when you're enjoying yourself. I checked the clock and was pretty surprised it's already six pm. My father and brother left a few minutes ago. Mituna and I spent the day by playing with my xbox. He can be a little greedy bitch sometimes. We were to take turns, but he kept on saying that he's the expert so he gets to play the longest. But I was pretty happy, nonetheless. Having to bond with my family again after so many years temporarily removes the depressing feeling I had.

I mashed my fingers on the controller's buttons as I munch on the chips I recently opened. He's gonna be home soon... but I don't care. I was here first. He can't just command me to get my ass off the couch so he can watch his shitty movies.

I picked my phone up just in time to receive a new message... from Mister Ampora fucking gay guy who wears a shit tons of accessories more than his girlfriend.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: hey i really need to talk to you

TA: what ii2 iit?

CA: i mean in person

TA: we 2cheduled thii2 already right? On Thur2day, Eriidan. Thur2day.

CA: cant it be tonight? Or tomorrow?

TA: lol no. II need to recover iin ca2e II have 2ome fuckiing bodyguard2 waiitiing to beat the living 2hiit out of me.

CA: i told you sollux i just wwanted to talk to you normally

CA: your ex boyfriends been scarin me

TA: what diid he 2ay anyway?

CA: i forgot

CA: it wwas yesterday

CA: i wwont bother checkin again unless i plan on not sleepin tonight.

CA: i cant even look at our chat history

TA: lmao. Good for you.

CA: shut up okay

CA: ill ask my drivver to pick you up tonight

TA: what the fuck man?

CA: wwe wwill meet at the park.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

I slapped my forehead and sank myself into the couch. Should I escape now? Well if I want to live, I should be running right now. But I fucking can't because I'm also curious about what he's gonna say... if it's true that he only wanted to talk.

...

Karkat walked his way home. It's hard to get a bus during rush hour. They were always full and you're forced to sit with someone you don't even want to see. There were times when the one beside him just annoyed the ever loving spark in him. She nagged and nagged. She keeps on talking to him like some old lady who has nothing better to do. It's alright to ask. Karkat sees nothing wrong with it, unless you ask the same fucking thing after every minute. Then there was a high school student he sat beside just last week. He keeps on playing with his gadget, moving his arms and body along with his toy. The sound was fucking bullshit too. Then last, were a group of girls at the very end of the bus. They were too noisy. Blabbing about boys, about their boyfriends and all that. Karkat was on the verge of shouting and slapping each one of them, but he can control his anger.

_He can_.

He reached the doorstep to their apartment. The door wasn't locked.

He took a deep breath inside his scarf and entered. Here we go again...

He was greeted by nothing, which didn't really feel weird...

That was until he saw the console on the floor, looking like someone played with it just now. The cables were still attached to the television too.

There were no signs of Sollux. He's probably in his bed, laying his lazy body while chatting with Feferi.

Karkat decided not to check for he knew it will start another agitated session between them. But he can't stop thinking that maybe Sollux wasn't in his room...

Never mind. He'll check later.

He placed his bag on the floor and untangled his scarf around his neck, tilting his head upwards. He moved to the kitchen to eat some leftover pizza, not even questioning where it's from because it's obvious that the dickhead Sollux won't buy it.

Silence took over Karkat. It was nice... but it didn't feel right. It's like something's missing. He wanted someone to shout at and someone who'll shout back, not in a hurtful way though. He sat on the chair and bowed his head on the table.

Damn. He missed the way Sollux would just randomly tease him.

He's not used to the calmness the night gave him. It's dead. It's aggravating. It's unbearable. It's burning him. Nights like this would usually be brought out with a bang. They are either playing games or simply doping around. Sometimes they would just have some fun with Tav.

_But they're both gone_.

It was five minutes after eight pm. He opened his eyes and realised he napped for a while. He rubbed his eyes and went upstairs, but for some unexplainable reasons, his feet led him to his old room—Sollux's room.

He opened the door carefully and peeked from the slight gap between the huge wooden plank and the concrete wall.

There was no one inside.

Maybe he's in the bathroom? But he passed by the bathroom a while ago and he's pretty sure no one's there.

Karkat freaked out.

He ran to the other room and, like the other, he saw everything in place but Sollux.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly and dialled Gamzee's number on his phone.

There's no answer. He was near to panicking.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering carcinoGenetecist [CG]

TC: yO. cAn'T mOtHeRfUcKiNg AnSwEr My PhOnE. i'M wItH mY dAd.

CG: IS SOLLUX WITH YOU?!

TC: No MaN. wHy?

CG: HE ISN'T HERE, DUMBDUMB. WHY WOULD I ASK IF HE'S SLACKING HIS ASS IN FRONT OF ME?

TC: MotHeRfUcK, cAlM bRo. WhY dOn'T yOu ChEcK fOr ClUeS? :o)

CG: WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I, YOU PIECE OF SHIT? A DETECTIVE?

CG: /GLARES

CG: OH WAIT. HE LEFT HIS PHONE.

TC: HoNk. :o)

TC: SeE, I tOlD yOu, MoThErFuCk.

CG: FUCKING SODA IN A CAN I JUST DRANK WITH SOME HOLY MACKAREL TUNA!

CG: I KNOW WHERE HE IS.

CG: OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.

CG: I'M OFF.

TC: WaIt brO

TC: I nEeD tO tElL yOu SoMeThInG.

TC: I'vE tAlKeD tO SoLlUx sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg DaYs AgO.

TC: I'lL mAke It QuIcK. mY oLd MaN's WaItInG.

CG: I AM ALSO WAITING.

CG: OH GOD. HURRY UP YOU LANKY CLOWN.

...

I stepped out of the car carefully. My hands were held by gentle hands, supporting me to the nearby bench. After sitting down, the lady who helped me went away, then a familiar shadow appeared.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Stay away from Fef."

"Didn't Gamzee clear it out for you?" I stretched my arms behind me. "I think I'm not in love with her."

Well, okay. I _was_ in love with her.

But that was a long time ago...

"Something else bothers me now, Eridan. Send me home."

"No." He gazed at me with inflamed eyes. I looked back at him, freezing his burns with my cold glare.

"So that's the eyes they were talking about?" He scoffed and crossed his arms. "No wonder you were such a loser. You got rejected by many because of those."

Oh no. You don't fucking mess with Sollux Captor.

"Why don't you try removing them? They might ease your pain."

"Shut up."

I almost cracked. I wanted to punch his liver out of his body. I wanted to, but dammit. I can't. I can't move a muscle.

_What he said was true. _

It's because of these eyes, I was separated from the rest of the world. If not because of my mother, I would have them operated... but she liked them and it was the only thing that reminds me of her.

"Too bad, society can't accept something as cool as that." He laughed. The sound rang through my ears. I gripped my shirt tightly and kept on thinking to myself that hurting him won't do anything good. In my condition, I might even miss. "Are your eyes beautiful?"

"No fucking idea." I answered in a wicked tone. My eyes were calm and half-lidded... but the color was dead.

"Then let me tell you something." he walked around with hands on his back and his ring covered fingers were entwined.

"I have no time for your bullshit. If you're gonna hate on my eyes, then be it. I couldn't care less. I'm used to it. If you're not sending me home, then I'll walk myself." I stood up slowly and started taking steps. I felt a hand grab my shoulders. I turned around with narrowed eyebrows and was face to face with a smirk.

Eridan cocked his head and tightened his fist. I thought he was going to punch me. But then, what he did was worse.

"Your eyes are fucking ugly. They're abnormal. They are eyes not of a human, but of a monster."

I curled my fists then uncurled them again. You really had me this time, bitch. No one fucking messes with Sollux Captor and his eyes. I started breathing heavily, preventing myself to start a commotion.

"I bet your mother thought of sending you to the orphanage or just letting you rot in the streets." He cackled.

I glared at him, the roughest, the sharpest I can. It's the only thing I could do.

NOBODY TALKS SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER. NOBODY.

Then, I heard rushing foot steps. I turned around and saw Karkat running... His eyes were blazing and in a matter of seconds, I wasn't able to follow what happened.

Eridan fell on the ground, crimson liquid dripping from his lips. He wiped them away and fixed his shirt. "You fuckin shit." He mumbled.

Karkat grabbed him by the collar and stared directly at his eyes.

To be honest, I was scared. It was the first time I saw him like that. His wide eyes were narrowed. Eyebrows were mashing against each other. His teeth were gritted tightly and his clenched fists were shaking.

The three of us were struck by silence. Eridan's bodyguards were sent away a while ago so there was no one to help him. There were few pedestrians too... No one even bothered interrupting us... But most of all...

...I was speechless.

"**HIS EYES ARE FUCKING BEAUTIFUL**."

My eyes widened and my heart raced. Then, I remembered what my mother told me...

* * *

** I don't know what the shit rainbow dust is.**

** I just think it's a green field with tons of flowers... And flowers have different colors... Like rainbows.**

***facepalm combo x2***

******Thanks for reading!. Uploads might be slower... **


	10. Chapter 10

_"Someday, you'll find a person who thinks your eyes are beautiful..." I held my mother's hand until her last breath. A few moments later, it slipped away from my grasp, falling lightly on the crumpled sheets beside her body. Her cold, dying body._

_I stared at her, scanning her face which I used to love so much. It was red, before. Now it was nothing but pale. Her eyes were shut tightly... I hoped for it to open, but it didn't. It never opened again._

I blinked my eyes a couple of times and realised what situation I am in right now.

Karkat removed his hands from Eridan's collar and spat. The other man simply backed off a little as he fixed his clothes.

My best friend grabbed me by the arm and, without looking at me, dragged my weak body along him.

We left Ampora alone. But it wasn't regretful. I was happy. I was very happy that I let a small smile creep on my lips.

"Hey, Kk." I started.

"We'll talk later." He continued walking rapidly. His hands were holding mine. They were warm... They almost reminded me of my mother's when she was still alive. She would usually hold me in her arms and give me kisses before sleeping. She would call me 'darling' instead of 'Sollux'. Her voice was gentle and respectful. Her face was a beauty.

No wonder my father fell in love.

The smile never left my face. I was amazed after thinking to myself how Karkat's words sounded like a confession. But I couldn't be more happier that the person I was looking for, the person I thought would never come, was just beside me all along.

_I guess I should be more honest too_...

We reached the apartment after a few more steps. Karkat opened the door and immediately settled on the couch. He signaled me to come near him with one hand. His face was calm. A rare sight. Often times, he would shout at me for getting myself and him in trouble. But now, it seemed like Karkat Vantas was calm as a river flowing peacefully. Or so I thought.

He gave me an airy punch on my stomach as soon as he was sure he's able to reach me. I shut my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms around my body.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Then it appeared. That agitated expression of his. His eyebrows were meeting and his glares were fierce.

"What were you doing with Ampora?!"

"He called me. He just wanted to talk.." I sat on the couch. "Hurtful talk, though."

"You are the most idiotic creature in existence!" He hugged his knees while maintaining distance from me.

"He asked his driver to pick me up. How do you expect me to reject? There's no way out."

"Dumbass. He could have killed you."

I scoffed at the idea. "I doubt it. He maybe some jealous guy, but he's pretty smart. For romantic reasons, killing is a bit too much, don't you think, Mister RomCom King?"

He gazed at me with half lidded eyes for a while before looking away again.

"Anyway... Thanks, Kk." It took a lot of manliness for me to say that and I expect a positive reply... which I actually did.

I noticed him twitch his lips and his face turn red.

"There's still much more to talk about, Sollux."

"What?"

Karkat moved closer to me and smacked me in the head. Geez, I am getting tired of this. But when I was about to protest, he covered my mouth with his hands and intently stared at me.

"Gamzee told me..." his eyebrows were mashed against each other again. "That you told him I'm a fucking weakling... or something like that."

I grabbed his hands and moved them away from my mouth. "That's what I thought before cause you punch like a pussy and you always cry like a baby." He cut me off again.

"I AM NOT!"

"I know. You're stronger than I thought. I'm sorry."

"I punch harder than you do!"

"Is that why you punched him?" I smirked. "To prove it?"

"Hell no. Well, yeah. Sorta. But it's mainly because he annoyed me." Karkat groaned and rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't like it."

"You don't like what?"

"People... calling your eyes ugly." He clenched his fist on my shirt. "They really are beautiful... you're just ugly."

"Get the fuck off me, Kk." I pushed him lightly only to be greeted by a grinning face. "What do you want?"

He trapped me by placing both arms beside my body. I was under him, a scene I would not like to be in. "I really hate you, you stupid motherfucker."

"Shut up. I know everyone hates me." I was aching. Aching to flip our position and give this man a good teasing.

"Stop being a drama queen, Sollux. You know my hate is different."

"Oh, then what kind of hate would that be, Vantas?" I smirked. "Is it sexual tension?"

He rolled his eyes. "Shut your ass. It's not that."

Of course, I realised what he meant. I haven't given him a proper apology yet... But before I even open my mouth, the door creaked.

I raised my upper body, making Karkat cling to my shoulders.

We were recognized by a Tavros Nitram with searching eyes. He dropped his jaw the same time he dropped his luggage.

It would have appeared naturally if I didn't have a man I just fought with, before Tav left, slightly on top of me. Indeed, it looked awkward. I knew Karkat felt it too... the embarrassment.

"Wow guys. Wow." Without any other words, he ran up to his room.

I gazed back at Karkat... I was supposed to talk about what just happened but he suddenly pushed me again and licked his upper lips.

"Back to business, Captor."

"God, Kk. Are you trying to woo me?" I brushed my fingers through my hair and closed my eyes.

"Who knows?" he purred, moving his head near my ears.

"You had too much romcoms. Go to sleep, you have classes tomorrow."

He punched the space beside me. I freaked out a little, forcing a small laugh. "Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the hurtful words I've thrown at you."

Karkat moved away. He sat ordinarily and placed his chin on his palm. "Yeah. I'm sorry too."

"What for?"

"I should have not touched your stinking love life."

"What love life?" I grinned. "I never was in love with Feferi. I guess I was just longing for a lover. But I realised my feelings for her wasn't that serious." I shrugged and rested my back on the couch.

"Wow. You're really a messed up jerk."

I dragged my body closer to him. "Hey..." I asked with my head tilted slightly to the side and my fingers tapping on the space around me. "Do you like someone?"

His eyes widened and red was scattered all over him.

But the answer I was expecting never came.

"No, not really."

Instead of forcing him, I smiled at myself and let out a long sigh.

I don't want to think that he likes me. I don't want to hope because I'm afraid I might regret it soon.

"It's a little late. I'm going upstairs." He stood up without saying anything. I followed him with my gaze until he completely vanished from my sight.

I sat there alone... but it's not the kind of isolation I felt before.

I know someone's waiting for me tomorrow... and the next day, and the next day after that...

I don't want to ruin our friendship again.

...

The bright rays that hit me woke me up from my deep slumber. I looked at the clock and had a little heart attack after seeing that it's almost nine am.

I rushed upstairs and opened the door only to see no one there. I did notice a note, though.

"**_I WOKE UP EARLY!_**"

That's all that was written and judging by the penmanship, I knew it was Karkat's. I chuckled because I can almost picture him being so childish over such a small thing.

I sat on my bed and opened my laptop. I was instantly bugged by my pesterchum. Seriously, it's too early for whoever this is, but I answered anyway, seeing that it's only Terezi.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

GC: H3Y! :]

GC: WH3N 4R3 YOU GONN4 GO B4CK TO WORK, YOU LAZY P13C3 OF 4SS?

GC: H3333Y!

GC: SOLLUUUUX!

GC: 2OLLUX!

GC: TA!

TA: Whoa. What?

TA: II'm not 2ure, but II've almo2t recovered.

GC: TH4T'S CH34T1NG. 1 H4D TO D34L W1TH SH1TTY CUSTOM3RS, YOU KNOW?

TA: Hahahaha. 2orry.

GC: WH4T'S TH3 L4UGH FOR?

TA: nothiing.

TA: nevermiind.

GC: OOPS. GOTTA GO. BR34KS OV3R.

GC: BY3!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

terminallyCapricious [TC] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

TC: HeY mAn. HoW's It GoInG, mOtHeRfUcK?

TA: Everythiing'2 okay now.

TA: Yeah.

TA: Thank you Gamzee.

TC: MiRaClEs MaAaAaAn.

TC: :o)

TC: So HaVe YoU KiSsEd... Or ToUcHeD hIm?

TA: what? What the fuck?

TA: no.

TA: why would II?

TC: I'vE rEaD a LoT oF sToRiEs LiKe ThAt.

TC: ThEy WoUlD AlWaYs HaVe SoMe MoThErFuCkInG sEx

TC: AfTeR aPoLoGiSiNg To EaCh OtHeR.

TA: lol. no way.

TA: II re2pect KK.

TC: MoThErFuUuUcKkK. tHaT sOuNdEd LiKe YoU wAnTeD

TC: BuT yOu JuSt CaN't.

TA: ...

TA: 2hut up.

TC: :o)

TC: HoNk. :o)

TC: YoU kNoW

TC: YoU wAnt KaRkAt AnD hIs BoDy.

twinArmageddons [TA] logged out because he is fucking annoyed or probably going to masturbate about Karkat. Again.

I leaned on the wall beside my bed and gazed outside as I parted the curtains from each other.

_"_Do I want Karkat?_" _I narrowed my eyes. "I know I have a habit of staring at him... but I never thought of anything like that." I murmured to myself.

My mind went further.

Karkat holds a special place in my heart, but it never reached the point where I'd think of fucking him in this bed. Making him scream. Making him claw my back in pleasure...

It never crossed my mind.

Yes, I almost jacked myself off just by imagining his image... but it wasn't _that_ image.

Goddamn you, Makara.

I have actually never touched a man. The thing between us and Gamzee? What was the thing that happened on that one day?

We did nothing but pull pranks and shit.

Screw you for thinking we had sex.

I'm also scared. My mood flips even during sex. I don't know what'll I do if I ended up hurting Karkat.

I scratched my head and furrowed my brows. Why am I even thinking of this?

Stupid, Sollux. This is stupid.

I rested my head on the wall and enjoyed the silence. I filled my mind with other things instead of getting a hard-on because the image if my best friend. Again.

The silence was immediately broken by the sudden slamming of the door. I turned my head and saw Karkat standing by the door. His brows were crumpled and teeth were gritted.

"You're home seven hours early"

"Fuck." He answered in a frustrated voice.

"What happened?"

He threw his jacket, along with his bag, not caring where it land, before sinking half his body in the bed and spreading his arms. His feet kept on stomping on the floor. "Damn it. They didn't even bother telling me that we don't have classes today!" He stood up. "FUCK!"

I laughed at his misery. "I thought I care, but then I don't, Kk."

"Fuck you too."

"_No I will fuck you_."

I bit my lips. This is the second time I said something terrible aloud. Oh my god.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update and for this short chapter. **

**And yeah. I'm kinda busy, I mean really busy, so I might not be able to upload the next chapter tomorrow.**

**edit: I am sorry omg. I have a shit load of school works and it's almost over. I can finally upload... Maybe this week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY!**

* * *

No words were exchanged for minutes.

I was too busy insulting my despicable self for saying stupid things out loud. My head was bowed down but my gaze explored the room. I saw Karkat lying on his bed, face stuffed on the pillow and legs were swinging wildly.

I gathered my composure and went near him. "Hey. I... uhh... I'm sorry about that." I bit my lips. "I'm probably tired."

Actually, I was scared. This idiocy of mine might open another fresh wound between the two of us. But on the other hand, he shouldn't take it personally. I guess if this leads to some serious shit, he has responsibility to take in because if he got affected, then he's a prick.

A really adorable prick.

Karkat turned around and looked at me with straight eyes. "Why did you say that?"

"I told you, I'm a bit stressed out. I couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth. I'm sorry." I sat on the floor, my back resting on the leg of the bed.

"Shut up, asshat. Even if you couldn't control them, it's really weird for something like _that_ to come out you know?"

"So what you're saying is that I wanna do it with you or some shiznicks like that?"

"I didn't even say anything."

Shit.

I groaned loudly and tilted my head sidewards. "But are you okay with it?"

Well, that sounded wrong. Really wrong.

Karkat raised a brow and opened his mouth like he wants to say something but nothing was produced.

"I mean... You're not angry?" I bit my lips. "We're still friends even if I said that? That's what... I was trying to say."

He stayed silent for a while and narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

There was a long pause between the two of us. I cupped my face in embarrassment and curled my toes. Maybe I should go out. God, this is so awkward. I should really get out.

"Hey..."

I turned my head and forced a smile. "Yeah what?"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Next, I noticed Karkat creeping up on my neck, breathing heavily against it. His hand crawled inside my shirt, touching my collar bone gently. I raised my chin as a response.

Wait. What the fuck?

I pushed him away and rubbed my neck. "What are we doing, KK?"

"I know what you want. I've watched too many movies to know what you mean, you secretive dickbag."

I stared at him. I saw a spark in him. It's like I can hear his heartbeat, like I can feel the trembling of his body. His face was serious but his hands were curled and shaking.

_I lost it. God forbid._

I held his hands above his head and my knee rubbed his crotch, making him wince beneath me.

"I definitely can't let you dominate this, Kk." I moved my head closer and licked his lips.

He grinned at me. "I'm tough. I can handle everything you can give."

I pressed our lips together and immediately slipped my tongue inside his mouth. Our muscles clashed, dancing around each other, exploring every space available.

The temperature of this thing I would call sexual frustration lowered. It conquered every part of me. My mind went blank and all my attention was on my best bud. I heard small sounds from my phone. Someone was probably calling, but as I've said, I was only focused on Karkat.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my shirt up while I did the same to him. We threw the piece of cloth somewhere you shouldn't really care about because even I didn't know where in hell they landed. I doubt Karkat does too.

I broke the kiss and trailed my lips down to his jaw line, going lower to suck on his neck, making sure I leave bruises.

He moaned. "Goddamn you. They'll see it-" I pressed both of his nipples with my thumb. "Shit. Don't... leave too many marks... I go to school, for your information. If they see it... they'll ... fucking." Another sweet sound escaped his lips as I moved my mouth to his chest. "They'll go fucking wild and I'm dead."

I smiled against his skin. "Then tell them who did it."

"For me to become the topic of their worthless lives? Great." Karkat pushed my head, wanting me to suck harder.

How do you expect me to say a word while my tongue lasciviously plays with his pink bud?

My hands unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them away afterwards.

What cute underwear. It's filled with crab prints.

Fucking adorable, Karkat.

Ever since we were kids, he'd want his underwear with crab prints. It's pretty disturbing...because crabs are... weird? I mean, you wouldn't want a crab pinching your dick. But I guess my addiction to bees is pretty much the same.

I slid my hands on his legs and caressed the smooth skin as I pushed him up against the wall. I removed my mouth from his nipple and moved to another, giving it the same pleasure as I did to the other one.

The room was dark and all I felt was his flesh against mine. The popping sound of my sucks and his tempting moans filled the air around us.

And damn, it felt great._ So fucking great._

I pulled his boxers off and threw them away. God knows where. I don't care. I didn't care about anything right now. I realised how much I wanted this. _How much we wanted this_.

I looked at his pre-cum covered erection for a split second before wrapping a hand around it and pressing the tip with my thumb.

Karkat released another sweet sound. "That's really unfair. How come I'm stripped off and you're still wearing your pants?" he groaned.

"Don't be so impatient now, honey." I smirked as I worked my fingers around his dick.

"You shitpie... don't call me by that nickname, it's stupid." He tightened his arms around me and clawed my back lightly.

"Then what do you want?"

"KK is fine. Now shush." He rolled his eyes before mashing our lips together.

My phone didn't stop ringing.

Ignore that shit, I said to myself.

Karkat seemed to be ignoring it too anyway.

It's probably Gamzee or Terezi anyway because if it was my dad, he would come here instead of calling. Mituna would always do the calls.

I lifted him away from the wall, his arms still around my neck, and walked him to the bed... where I shoved him to. I pinned Karkat with my hand on his sides. I pinned a fully naked and erected Karkat on the bed.

I moved down and held his hardened cock before giving it hot licks and then taking it inside my mouth. He curled his fingers on my brown locks. I sucked him deeper and massaged his balls. My tongue ran up and down his hardened shaft while I stretched my other hand, wanting some attention from him. He grabbed my wrist and I felt saliva crawling down my hand. I looked at him and saw a flushed Karkat pleasuring himself with my fingers. His cheeks were red and I can almost feel the heat from his face, or maybe it was mine.

I released his length and dug two of my fingers deeper inside his mouth. He replied by running his tongue along the digits and opening his mouth wider, wanting a third finger to be inserted.

Karkat gave me a pleading look. His hair was messier and his face was hot and glowing like a fresh bread out of the oven. Beads of sweat were crawling down his body and his cock was twitching.

Nothing could be more perfect than this. I can't help but feel a little proud of myself.

I added the third one and twisted them inside his mouth as I gave him a low, hungry giggle. He wrapped his legs on my waist and curved his hips as he continues taking it all in.

I pulled my fingers back and seeing that it's slippery enough, I pressed the tip of my index on his entrance. Without any warning, I slid it in. His eyes widened and his eyebrows crumpled while his mouth prevents a sound from coming out.

Damn, he's tight.

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me passionately, unlike our previous which were obviously pure lust. I inserted another finger and stretched his tight ring of muscle. Scissoring inside and dominating his hole.

"Goddammit." He groaned again. "Hurry up. I don't need your gentleness, Sollux."

I crooked my lips. "You should be glad I'm _still _this gentle."

"Yeah. I know you flip your shitty attitude real fast and I couldn't care less. Your tender, slow touch is breaking me. It isn't like you at all." He gave me a smug grin. "The Sollux I prefer right now is the normal Sollux, the one who likes it rough."

I chuckled and closed my eyes before unbuttoning my pants and completely removing them. Then my boxers followed, freeing my proud erection.

I noticed Karkat staring at it curiously. I smirked and shifted, giving him a better view. "Like what you see?" I teased.

"I'll like it more if you shove it inside me." He spread his legs.

"You're fucking sexy." I licked my upper lip and positioned my self.

"Damn right I am."

I swear a slight feeling of fear tinted me. I knew he wasn't prepared enough. But I was too flipped to not pay any attention on it. Instead, I poured the lubricant on my cock. I don't know how long I've kept this shit inside my drawer. Never actually thought I'd use it.

I inserted my tip on his entrance, feeling him for a while, before pushing my dick completely inside. He moaned loudly as his hands curled into fists on the sheets as a reaction to the sudden filling that contained him.

I grabbed his legs and parted them wider.

I withdrew my erection until only the tip was left inside before ramming in again. Karkat released another delighted, yet sinful scream. He arched his back and squeezed the sheets tighter.

_Seems like I've found jackpot._

I raised his leg, as I continue hitting that certain spot inside him, and left marks on it. I bit his skin hard, assuring blood drips down. Seeing that Karkat was still pleasured excited me more.

The slapping of flesh on flesh sounded like music to my ears. I could say I was drowning on ecstasy. His heated screams filled me with thrill. The desire on his gaze made me hungrier—hungrier for his voice, for the sounds of satisfaction coming out from him. I started wanting them badly.

I wanted them only for me. Not for anyone else.

_Only for me._

I slammed my dick, balls deep, hitting the spot and making him moan loudly.

"You seemed to be so used to this." He smirked at me.

"It came naturally." I wrapped my fingers around his erection and stroked it.

It's true. It just came naturally. I've slept with a woman before, but never with a man. I guess I'm simply good at this.

"Hey, Kk, turn around. Staying in one position would be so fucking boring." I pulled out.

He did as said and buried his face on the pillow while he curved his body, giving me better access.

I entered again and bent over so I was sliding my tongue on his temples to his neck. I twisted a nipple while my other hand continued performing its job on Karkat's cock. I sank my teeth into his flesh and sucked on it. I felt the man I considered as my best friend shake beneath me.

I heard light mumbles from him.

"What was that?" I thrust deeper and harder, filling his hole with my shaft.

He raised his head panted heavily. "Nobody fucking told me that... it was this good. I've watched a lot of sex scenes but they never looked so interesting."

"Shut up."

"Motherfuck—"

I tightened my grasp on his erection and shoved mine harder inside him. I stroked his dick faster.

"You really should feel good, because I'm feeling so fucking great, Karkat." I bit his earlobe lightly and gave it a few licks. "I hate you."

"I hate you more." He groaned. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Because we are sexually frustrated. I didn't have someone for years while you never had anyone since you started breathing cause you just can't."

"Shut your shit Captor. It's because I only loved Terezi, unlike y—"

I pulled out and stuffed it again with one quick go, making him bow his head and shout in desire. "Don't talk about anyone else when you're doing this with me." I thrust in again. "I hate it."

"Fuck... You started it."

I withdrew and smirked at him. "Then I guess we should stop and talk about our ex-girlfriends instead... well, _girlfriend _for you."

He looked past his shoulders and gave me a cold glare. "Continue shoving your dick in my ass or I'm gonna fucking rip it off your sorry body."

"Beg for it." I chuckled.

"Holy fucking poptart, you are the worst, Sollux."

"Beg for it." The smile on my face faded. I stared at him blankly and started moving away slowly.

He scratched his head and grunted. "Dammit! I still want you inside me." He bowed his head again and raised his hips.

"Fair enough. By the way Kk, I don't like releasing outside."

"Do what you want. Let me know when to care!"

I grabbed his waist and slammed my dick into his hole again. I pushed in deeper and harder and faster as I groaned in amusement. Driving in and driving out again became the pattern. Sometimes I would stay for a second or so to feel his tight, hot muscle around me. Heated cries from him came out more often

I inserted two fingers inside his mouth again to keep him entertained, while I twisted and pressed his pink bud roughly.

Karkat played with his own erection as his tongue licked every skin inside his mouth, saliva dripping down uncontrollably.

I can't find the words to express my feelings any longer.

Every word became actions. There was a rushing sensation that crawled in me. It was amazing.

I felt myself near, but I think he's much more nearer than I am. He began bucking his hips in rhythm to my thrusts.

We continued the same thing for a few more minutes. Heavy breaths packed the atmosphere around us.

Then, I noticed him stop. A loud whimper rang through my ears and the muscles around my dick tensed. An arrogant smile conquered my lips as I saw his hand covered in cum.

"Releasing so early now are we?"

"You're near too, dumbass."

And damn was he right. I went faster and a few more seconds later, I felt it coming. I bit his shoulder hard as I filled his hole with my own seed. Karkat got a bit tighter as he absorbed the white liquid inside him. He bit his lips and arched his hips. I grunted loudly and made a few more thrusts before completely pulling my cock out.

I rested beside him and watched him sink onto the bed.

"That was tiring as hell."

"But you enjoyed it; I mean... we enjoyed it."

"I sure did." A small smile crept on my lips as I stared at the ceiling.

"So... we're not gonna say things they do in movies?"

"Ew gross." But seriously. It's too fucking sappy.

"Yeah. I guess they are. After a session like that it's really unfitting." A little hint of disappointment appeared on his face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe we can do those things next time."

"Next time?" he raised a brow.

"Oh you this won't be the last time, Karkat. That, I'm sure of."

A smirk crawled on the corner of his lips as he raised his cum covered fingers before giving them long licks. "Bring it on, Sollux."

"Holy thit..." I cleared my throat. "I mean shit. Sorry." I looked away, trying to hide my flushed face, and shifted into the covers. "I want to take a break.

"I think I will too. I'm really worn out." After one heavy growl, the room was quiet again.

...

I forgot about my phone.

...

I opened my eyes slowly and damn, I felt like I was hit by a truck or something. I looked at the clock standing above my drawer. It was six forty in the evening. God, it's so late.

I forgot about my work...

Oh shit, never mind. Never regret what you enjoyed.

Karkat was still asleep beside me. And we were still naked. Of course we were. We fell asleep without even cleaning ourselves.

And...

...I..

..._Heard the doorknob clicking_.

Fucking Limeystone!

I woke Karkat up. He gave a startled reaction before finally regaining his self. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What the hell?"

"Get dressed—"

But before we can even move an arm, the door opened widely and I only know one person who doesn't knock on the door because _he_ thinks _he_ has the _righ_t to just barge in my room.

Guess who.

...

My Dad...

... or Mituna.

Worse, it's both.

So, here we are in this little room. Karkat and I were naked and on the bed. How would you fucking come up with an excuse?

* * *

No No It wasn't supposed to be like that. idk but dad captor should've come in earlier but my mind told me to continue the sex. HAHAHAHA

so, Sorry for the very late update, and since it's almost vacation, I might write often :D


End file.
